The Highschool Years
by Hotaru
Summary: An AU fic that takes place when the guys are in high school--Warning: yaoi!!! 2x5, 3x4
1. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Wing: The highschool Years!

By: Hotaru

Ah, the G-boys are in high school, and wouldn't ya know it! Trowa has a crush on Quatre! But the oher G-boys don't know each other—yet! AU, slight OOC…naughty-ness and bad language all apply I guess!

/ / thoughts

" " could this mean conversation? Yes indeed!

~ ~ flashback

Quatre fidgited from his seat on the bleachers outside school, at exactly three thirty. That's what the letter had said right? /Meet me outside on the bleachers at three thirty. I want to talk and get to know you./ Quatre must have read the letter a thousand times. Perhaps he expected something new to come up if he read it more and more. He sighed and glanced at his watch. /3:35. Where are they?/ Biting his lip nervously, Quatre feared something.

/What if this was all a big joke. What if some group of jocks felt like playing a trick on me? Shit…I should have known./ He shook his head and looked around. No one was watching from what he can see. Then, something a thought occurred to him. /That boy…the one with the auburn hair who always passes me in the hall! He's always smiling at me, seeing me in the hall. Could this be his letter?/ Quatre was about to leave when he heard a voice below him.

"If you were wearing a skirt, I'd be in heaven."

Jumping up, Quatre looked around nervously. 

"Down here." The voice said again. Looking down, he saw the auburned haired boy. "I-It's you!" Quatre stuttered, peering through the cracks in the bleachers. The boy swung up gracefully and stood in front of Quatre. "Yes it is. Were you expecting anyone else?" he said innocently. The young blond tried to get past him, but couldn't. "Er, no. Did you write that letter?" Quatre asked.

The auburn haired boy smiled and nodded. "Why don't you sit down?" he asked, gesturing to the seat. Quatre smiled nervously and said, "I can't. I really have to get home now. Sorry." He tried to get past the boy, but was stopped. The green eyes of the boy in front of Quatre pleaded for him to stay. "Please don't go yet. Don't you remember? I want to get to know you." He said. Feeling guilty, good ol' Quatre sat down and said, "Why don't you tell me your name?" 

"They call me Trowa. Trowa Barton." 

/Trowa Barton…/ Quatre nodded and said, "My name is Quatre Rababa Winner." Trowa smiled mischeviously and said, "I know. I know a lot about you. For example, you have 29 sisters and a loving mother and father. You live in that mansion down on Miller Road. One of your hobbies is playing the violin and piano." Quatre took in a quick breath and asked, "How..do you know so much about me if we've only just met?" Trowa smiled and brushed his fingers across Quatre's lips, silencing his questions. "We've only just met. I cannot tell you that—not yet at least." He said, before walking away. 

/…/ Quatre stood on the bleachers in awe, unsure what to think. /His eyes…they're beautiful./ 

Chang Wufei sat on a bench near the baseball field at school, poring over notes. Sure, there wasn't a test coming up soon, but Wufei always wanted to be prepared. Or rather his parents did. Sighing, he pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. /Stupid glasses. I better head home now./ He gathered his books and stuck his papers in between the pages. The baseball team was practicing on the field as usual. They weren't really playing a game, just practicing.

Wufei folded his glasses and stuck them in his pocket and headed home. He had a habit of staring at the ground when he walked, despite his mother's constant disapproval.

~~~

"Chang Wufei! Watch where you're going!" his mother said sternly as Wufei entered this house. "I am mother." He replied, eager to get away from her fiery wrath. "One day you're going to bump into a light post or walk into the street and get hurt!" Wufei sighed and closed the door, hoping to end her nagging.

~~~

"Duo—watch out!!" Wufei looked up in time to see another boy collide with him. After being tackled to the ground and rolling over a few times, Wufei sat up, coughing slightly. "Oh man I'm sorry! Hey are you okay?" 

Wufei looked up as another boy, the one who tackled him of course, held out his hand. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Wufei stuttered, gathering his books which were now scattered across the dirt field. "I'm really sorry. I was going after the ball. I didn't even see you!" the boy said, handing Wufei a book. "Thanks. Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Wufei said, dusting the dirt from his pants. "Hey, you can tackle me the next time ya see me okay?" the boy offered,as he ran back to the team.

Once his things were gathered, Wufei headed home. /I can't believe what a fool I look like! But then again, it's not every day Duo Maxwell, star of the baseball team and most popular guy in school tackles the shit out of you./ Suddenly, Wufei's eyes widened as he searched his pockets for his glasses. "Oh no…" he moaned as he pulled out the glasses which were now broken in three different spots. "Mom's gonna kill me." He moaned, as he slowed his pace, not eager to get home any time soon.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Hotaru 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The High School Years 2/?

By: Hotaru

@~@~@~@~@~@ means with Quatre

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ means with Wufei 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Quatre sat on his bed, thinking about the auburn haired boy. /Trowa…he wanted to get to know me but he left before we could talk. And how could he know so much about me? I suppose he could have got into the computer system some how and looked up my name…/ "Quatre! Are you finished with your homework yet?" Quatre's father said, interrupting his son's train of thought. "Huh? Oh, no I was just taking a break." Quatre replied, although his mind was else where.

"You're not going to get any where in life by taking a break. Come on now, back to work." His father ordered before closing Quatre's door. Sighing, Quatre opened his books and tried not to think of Trowa. However, his mind kept wandering to the mysterious boy.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

While in a coffee shop, Wufei met up with a boy he knew from school, Heero Yuy. "So why are you wandering around in this neighborhood Wufei?" Heero asked, holding his coffee cup to his lips. "I'm not to enthusiastic to get home to the wrath of my parents." Wufei replied, sipping at his tea. Heero raised an eye brow over Wufei's right shoulder. "Hey Wufei, Duo Maxwell is looking at you." He whispered. Wufei sunk into his chair. "What do you mean? He's here?" he asked weakly. 

Heero nodded and said, "What's so wrong about him being here?" Wufei shook his head quickly and smiled slightly. "Nothing. He just..tackled me after school today and I looked like a total moron cause he broke my stupid glasses." He said quietly, reaching for his tea. "Oh, well, he's coming this way." Heero said, trying not to smile. It's not every day that the most popular guy in school talked to such 'un-popular' people as Heero and Wufei were. 

"Hey! It's you again." Duo said, pulling up a chair. Wufei nodded slightly and took a very long sip of tea. "I hope you're not mad about your glasses. I'll pay to have them fixed if it's a problem." He said, resting his elbows on the table. Wufei took a breath and said, "It's not so much the glasses as it is my parents. They whine and bitch every time I need something repaired or sharpened." Duo's violet eyes widened slightly. "Sharpened?" he inquired. "Yeah, my katana's. They need to be sharpened regularly." Wufei said. Duo became very intrigued about his new young friend.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Finally, Quatre closed his books for the night and fell onto his bed. "Oh gods I hate homework." He muttered into his pillow. Then, his phone rang. Quatre made a mad dash for the phone in his room, eager to answer it before his father. "Hello?" he said breathelssly, with a sigh of relief that his father didn't get to it first. 

"Hello Quatre, remember me?" a semi-familiar voice said.

"A name would help." Quatre offered, as he sat on the floor and leaned his back on the wall. "It's Trowa." Was the reply he got. "Oh, hello Trowa. How can I help you?" Quatre asked, checking for foot shadows by the door. "Um, about today, I'm sorry. I was being too forward and I didn't mean to frighten you." Trowa said quietly. Quatre shook off his nervousness with a slight laugh. "It's okay," he began, "I just want to know how you know so much about me."

He could hear Trowa's faint laughter in the background. "I asked around. You're quite the popular one you know." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. Quatre's eyes widened. "Me? I don't think so…" he said doubtfully. "Well, everyone I asked knew something about you. I just find it interesting that a boy as quiet as you could be so popular." Trowa replied. Quatre eyed the door and saw what was probably his father's shadow. "Uh, thanks. And what about question three?" Quatre said loudly. "What? What are you talking about?" Trowa asked, very confused. 

Once the shadow left, Quatre sighed and said, "Sorry about that—my dad is always breathing down my neck about homework and studying. Gods it's so annoying." Trowa laughed quietly. "I don't know how you feel. My parents died a long time ago in a plane crash. I was seven." He said so low Quatre had to press the phone against his ear to hear him. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He breathed. "Hn, don't worry about it. I live with my sister Catherine now. We take care of each other." Trowa replied.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Wufei and Duo continued to talk, but Heero had to go home a short while later. "So, you're parents let you use swords?" Duo asked incredously. "Katana's," Wufei corrected, "It's all part of my martial arts training. My dad teaches me all the time. Unfortuanatly I don't get away unharmed." Duo smirked and said, "What has he done to you?" Wufei took a deep 'thinking' breath and said, "Well, when we don't use the katana's, he pulls muscles, twists ankles, dislocates shoulders…" 

Duo's mouth dropped open as he winced in 'pain'. "And when we do use the katana's, he's pretty careful not to cut my throat or wrists but it's all part of the training. Once he cut the side of my neck and they raced me to the hospital to stick me up." Wufei said, smiling slightly. Duo tilted his head to examine Wufei's neck for a scar. In turn, the Chinese craned his neck, giving Duo and excellent view of the scarred flesh. "Ouch. That looks painful." He muttered, rubbing his own neck. Wufei shrugged and replied, "It didn't hurt actually. The katana was so sharp that I didn't even notice I was cut until my shirt went from white to red." 

Duo laughed and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Hey, won't your parents be mad if your late?" he asked. Wufei banged his head on the table. "Ah crap. My punishment for lateness and bad grades is an hour long of training torture!" he moaned, gathering his things. Duo stood up and stretched his arms. "I'll tell 'em it was my fault for babbling to you for so long." He said winking. Wufei felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. /Oh gods…does Duo like me? I sure hope so!/ "They won't believe you. My mom'll say 'Oh it's your fault? Okay, goodbye.' And my dad'll say that you should train instead. I'll still have to do it any way." 

Duo smirked and put his hands behind his head, Duo Maxwell style. (Hey wait…) "Eh, it's worth a shot. I'd like to take on your old man. See how long he can last against me!" duo said sarcastically. Wufei smiled and replied, "You could beat him in base ball, but not martial arts. It's his life. He's always in the dojo training. He even sleeps there!" Duo chuckled softly as they arrived at Wufei's house. "Well, it was nice gettin' to know ya better Wufei. See ya later." Duo said. "Yeah, same here." Wufei replied as he opened his front door slowly. 

~~~~~

"Chang Wufei! You are fighting with your fist and not with your soul!" Wufei's father Chen shouted as his fist connected with Wufei's chin. /Fuck…that's gonna hurt come morning./ "Get up! Now! Fight like a man!" Chen shouted, kicking at Wufei's head, which was blocked. Wufei kicked at Chen, who grabbed Wufei's foot. Wufei then backflipped, tossing Chen over his head and into a wall. "That's better my son. You may go." Chen said as he bowed to his son. Wufei took a hot shower, as hot as he could take without burning his flesh. He cried. Cried for the pain he felt and the training he had to go through all because of 'ritual family tradition'.

~~~~~

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Quatre and Trowa's phone conversation ended abruptley when Quatre's father Niice barged into his room. "D-Dad!!" Quatre exclaimed, trying to hide the phone. "Who are you talking with?" Niice demanded. "It's a friend from school—he needed help with homework." Quatre said quickly, and closely to the phone so Trowa would understand what was going on. Niice grabbed the phone and slammed it into the reciever. "Quatre, you know that you should be doing homework or studying. You've breaked long enough!" he said.

/I can't take much more of this./ "But father—" he protested. Niice shook his head and said, "No more phone calls, television or anything until you finish all your homework, do your studying and finish any projects." Once he was out of the room, Quatre fell onto his bed and cried. /He pushed me around like I'm some irresponsible kid! And why the fuck do I have to study all the time! It's not fair…my life sucks./ 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Wufei's parents were waiting in the living room. "Chang Wufei! Do you know how late you are?" His mother screeched.. Wufei shook his head and said, "No but I—" His mother jumped up from the couch and interrupted him. "No buts youngman! You are grounded, and you're father is increasing the intensity of your training!" Wufei groaned inwardly and headed to get changed for his beating, ahem, training. Chen met him outside the dojo in their back yard. "Hello father." Wufei mumbled. "Hn. I should have gotten that hello hours ago—Chang, where were you?" Chen asked with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I was studying with a friend." Wufei replied, sensing his father would ask about his glasses. "And where are your glasses? Can't you not see?" Wufei groaned again and said, "I have a head ache. Can we get this over with?" Chen shook his head in disbelief. 

Hotaru


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Highschool Years

By: Hotaru

Warnings: possible yaoi laters, depression, language

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Wufei followed Chen into the dojo, and took a fighting stance. Once Chen bowed, Wufei's mind drifted to Duo. :punch: "Pay attention Chang! Your mind is in the clouds!" Chen shouted as Wufei staggered slightly. Wufei shook his head in an attempt to clear it and charged at his father, and as always, his punches and kicks were easily blocked. "So, you're parents let you use swords?" Duo's words echoed in Wufei's mind and once again, Chen knocked him into a pole. 

"Ah, Chang. What's wrong today? You're not even paying attention." Chen said, as the dazed Wufei layed on the floor. Taking a deep breath, the dizziness subsided and Wufei stood up. "I'm sorry father. I will try harder." He said, attacking again. Wufei's mother, Ming watched or listened rather from the kitchen as she made dinner. /Chen is winning. Poor boy…/

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Quatre was lying in bed and couldn't sleep. Not because it was only ten o'clock, but because he feared his father. No, he didn't really hit him, it's just that the verbal abuse is just as bad. 

~~~

"You're a disgrace to the Winner name! What are you going to accomplish in life with a ninety five average? Nothing! Get upstairs and study, now!!" Niice yelled, sending Quatre out of his office/study into his room, crying again. He had no one to talk to. 

~~~

Sighing, Quatre walked downstairs into the kitchen for something to drink. "Quatre! Why aren't you in bed?" Niice asked from his study. "I'm just getting something to drink father." Quatre said, pouring himself a glass of water. Niice sighed and went back to work. The young arabian went to his room quickly and buried his face in his pillows. /Why can't I ever be good enough for him? I try my best, but even that isn't good enough!/

The next morning:

Luckily, Niice was leaving for work before Quatre even woke up. He sat down at the kitchen table and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He glanced at the clock. /Six thirty…/ Once he finished his cereal, Quatre got dressed and headed off for school. Trowa stood outside the large building, apparantly waiting for him. "Morning Quatre." He said, waving slightly. 

"Hello Trowa. I'm sorry about the phone last night. My dad—he's an asshole." Quatre admitted. A small laugh escaped Trowa's lips. "I suppose you're right. I know if I was a parent, I wouldn't over work my kid." He said as they went inside. "Yeah, but his father pushed him to work hard, and he wants me to be a success just like him." Quatre replied as they sat down at a lunch table awaiting the bell to ring. Trowa pondered for a moment before saying, "But you are a great student as you are now. But if he keeps pushing you, you'll be more and more secluded from the world, studying in your room all night." 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Wufei sat at a lunch table, staring into a book. His jaw was aching, as was his back. Chen really kicked his ass. /I can't believe how much I lost last night. I have to keep my mind off of Duo./ "Hey there Wufei!" a cheery voice from above said. Wufei looked up and saw the smiling face of Duo Maxwell. "Uh, hi Duo." He squeaked. Duo sat down at the table and grinned. "So—did you get your ass kicked last night?" he asked, still grinning. Wufei chuckled softly, and put his hand up to his face.

"Yeah, you can say that. I couldn't really pay attention." He replied, closing his book. Duo glanced at his watch, then stood up. "Sorry Fei but I gotta go. Coach wanted to see me this morning but I wanted to say hi first." He said, heading off. Wufei's obsidian eyes widened. /He wanted to say hi, to me? He put me in front of his sport?! Oh gods…/ The bell rang, and everyone walked off to their classes. [author intrusion—I don't want to write all about what happens during the day since nothing happens until school gets out so, in order to not waste your time,I'll just skip ahead!]

Wufei heard some laughter coming from behind the bleachers. He turned and saw a group of guys from the baseball team picking on Heero. /Oh no…/ Wufei groaned inwardly as he ran over to help his friend. "Hey nerd why didn't you do my homework?" One of them said, smacking Heero's glasses to the floor. Another one grabbed his books and tossed them aside. "Yeah, we had a deal—you do our homework, we don't kick your ass!" The first one said, pushing Heero into the wall. 

"You went against the rules first. I did your homework and you still beat me up! What kind of deal is that?!" Heero spat. The largest one of the group was about to beat Heero's brains out when Wufei stepped in and interfered. "Hey, get the hell out of my way!" the larger yelled, punching at Wufei, who blocked it and socked the guy in the stomach. "Get the hell out of here now!" Wufei shouted, holding up his fists. One of the others came at Wufei with a bat. He swung it at Wufei's head, who luckily ducked before it smashed into the wall. With a swift kick, the kid was on the floor clutching his stomach. 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Quatre and Trowa stopped at the Winner mansion. "Well, here's my house. You didn't have to walk me home you know." Quatre said sheepisly. Trowa smiled softly and looked into the sky. "It's not like I have anything better to do. Would you mind if I hung out here for awhile?" he asked. Quatre, knowing his father was working until six, agreed. "Want something to drink?" he asked, tossing his books on the table. Trowa marveled at the large house with wide eyes. "I've never been in a house as big as this before." He said.

"I have an idea. Want to ride my horses?" Quatre asked suddenly. "Horses? You have horses?" Trowa asked wide-mouthed. The young arabian nodded and led Trowa to the barn where prize winning horses stood. "Wow…they're beautiful." Trowa breathed, admiring the silky coats of the horses. Quatre gathered the equipment and said, "Which one would you like? I always take Sandrock here." Trowa picked a black horse by the name of Allah. Once they were ready to go, Quatre kicked the sides of Sandrock and chased after Trowa.

Trowa wasn't used to riding a horse but he quickly adjusted and he and Quatre ran back and forth going after each other. While they were resting, Quatre saw his fathers black car driving towards the house. "Oh no! Hurry, we have to put the horses away!" he exclaimed, jumping onto Sandrock. Trowa was confused, but he followed after Quatre swiftly. "My dad's home. He never wants me to ride Sandrock cause he's afraid I'll hurt him." Quatre said as they pushed the horses into their stalls hurridly. He sent Trowa to put the equipment away. 

"Quatre! What are you doing here?" Niice barked. Quatre gasped and turned around. "Hello Father. I was just saying hello to Sandrock. That's all." He said quickly. Niice crossed his arms and said, "You should be in your room studying. I bet you didn't even do your homework yet have you? Lazy boy, get up to your room and don't come out until you're done!" Quatre's eyes burned with tears at his fathers harsh words. He nodded and stalked to his room, and Niice followed behind. Trowa peered from behind a door and sighed. /You must be strong my dear Quatre…/

Meanwhile, Niice was scolding Quatre up in his room. "I don't understand father! It's not necessary for me to do my homework as soon as I get home! Can't I ever have fun?" Quatre shouted angrily. Niice swirled towards his son and said, "No! You cannot put off your studies! I know this because—because of personal experience! Never miss a day of classes, never skip a homework and never, ever, EVER get below a 95 on a test or you'll never get in!" Quatre tried to stop the tears from cascading down his face, but he couldn't. He was hurting too much.

"You don't get it! Maybe I don't want to be a great scholar! Maybe I don't want to go to U.U.S.! [1] Maybe, just maybe, I want to be the only goddamn person in this family who actually has a job that they are happy with! I don't want to be some big shit satellite engineer! I don't want to work in space and most of all, I don't want to be YOU!" Quatre shouted before running past his father and outside. Niice ran after him, but he was no where in sight. 

Quatre ran into the barn and straight into the hay loft and flopped onto the hay, sobbing painful [emotional! It didn't literally hurt to cry!] tears. Trowa emerged from the shadows. "Quatre, what's the matter? Are you alright?" he asked worridly, kneeling beside Quatre. "No! Gods I'm sick of him!" The hurt Arabian replied. Trowa layed next to Quatre on the hay and wrapped his arms around Quatre's smal waist. "I understand little one…go ahead and cry…" he whispered.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Heero sat in his chair at the coffee shop glumly. "What's wrong Heero? Coffee cold?" Wufei asked, looking up from his books. Heero shook his head and sighed. "It's going to happen again. I don't want to be a pawn in those guys' game. You honesly think they won't beat me up if I do their homework?" he said grimly. Wufei looked down ito his tea for an answer. /Hmm…ya got nothing either?/ "Look Heero," he said, looking up from his tea cup, "Don't let them bother you. You may seem weak but there's gotta be a good fight in ya somewhere."

Heero rolled his eyes and made a muscle. "Yeah, right. Most of the muscle is in my legs from running away all the time!" he said smiling sarcastically. Wufei shook his head and glanced at his watch. "Uh oh. I better get home before my parents get mad. Just hit 'em hard okay?" he said, gathering up his things. Heero nodded and waved as Wufei quickly hurried home. /Okay…it takes ten minutes to walk home from here, and I'm supposed to be home in five, meaning if I run I'll make it just in time./ Wufei thought, quickening his pace. 

He heard the roar of a motorcycle come up behind him. "Hey there! Need a ride?" a farmiliar voice called out. Wufei turned around to find a grinning Duo Maxwell. "That'd be great." He said, climbing onto the back of the Kawasaki. "Hang on tight or you'll fly off!" Duo said, roaring off. /Wow…he's built! Wait a minute…do I have the hots for him? Wufei, I think that's already been established ya mook!/ Wufei shook his head to clear his thoughts as Duo's braid whacked him in the face.

"Sorry about that. I should wear a helmet and all but..nah." Duo called over his shoulder. A short while later they stopped a hundred yards from Wufei's house. "I don't know what my parents would say if I came home on a motercycle…but thanks a lot Duo." Wufei said, dusting his clothes off. Duo grinned and made the victory sign. "One day you'll escape their evil clutches. See ya around!" he said, driving off in the opposite direction. A hot blush rose to Wufei's cheeks as he watched that chestnut braid flail in the wind. 

[1] University of Universal Scholars

~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+

Hotaru

Well? What do you think? 


	4. Default Chapter Title

The Highschool Years 4/?

By: Hotaru

Warnings: possible yaoi, a tad bit of racial slurs. I know I shouldn't even put them in because they might offend someone. I know what it feels like! Please don't hate me…L and some bad language too

Archive: If you want!

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

The next day at school, Heero and Wufei were sitting at the lunch table. Heero was telling Wufei about something he over heard the baseball players talking about. "Now, explain this to me again." Wufei said, still confused. Heero sighed exasperated and said, "Ok, I over heard some guys from the baseball team talking. They said that they were going to get someone to beat you up. They never actually said you but they mentioned…:low mumble:"

Wufei peered at Heero, and said, "What?" Heero looked up nervously and mumbled, "They mentioned a…chink." Wufei's face twisted slightly as he murmured an "oh". Heero closed the book he was supposed to be reading and sighed. "Heero, I'm not the only asian boy in this school." Wufei said. Heero nodded and glanced towards a group of players who just entered the cafeteria. "It was those guys over there. They mentioned me, the 'homework nerd' so I assumed it was you." He said quietly. Shrugging, Wufei went back to reading.

The group of players made their way over to Wufei and Heero's table. "Hey..you." one of them said., motioning at Wufei, who in return looked up. "Yes?" he asked. "One of our guys has a problem with you…and he wants to settle it today after school." The boy replied. Wufei almost had to stiffle a giggle as he took in the other boy's looks. His face looked like a donkey's and it seemed like he ran into too many light posts as a child. "I have things to do." Wufei replied, looking down at his book.

Angered, the other boy smacked the book out of Wufei's hands and it slammed to the floor, causing a hundred pairs of eyes to look in their direction. "Don't ignore me like that!" the boy shouted. Wufei raised an eye brow and went to pick up his book. "If I were ignoring you I wouldn't have responded." He replied smart assed. The boy seemed almost—confused. "Today, after school on the field. Be there!" he said, before storming out of the cafe. [1]

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Quatre yawned tiredly as he tried desperatly to pay attention in class. He couldn't get much sleep last night, and was falling asleep. "Mister Winner! Explain to the class why this is a non-polar bond." His chemistry teacher said in a shrill voice. Quatre removed his head from the desk and looked down at his notes. "Because the bond is between two of the same non-metals." He said. [2] The teacher nodded and went back to the board. Quatre's thoughts shifted to Trowa, who had held him in his arms for so long after the argument with his father.

/Trowa. You're so kind and caring…it would be wonderful if I could live with you instead of my asshole father./ The bell rang, making Quatre jump. He headed outside and was greeted by a pair of forrest green eyes. "Trowa! What are you doing here?" Quatre asked excitedly. Trowa smiled as they walked to Quatre's next class. "I thought it'd be nice to meet you." Trowa said smoothly. "Hey thanks for yesturday. I really needed it." Quatre said quietly. Trowa pat Quatre's back and said, "No problem. I think you should tell him off though, really! Tell him you need to be able to live a little."

Quatre shuddered at the thought. "Nah…I don't think that'd work too well." He said grimly, stopping outside his next class. Trowa smiled faintly and replied, "If things don't work out you can always move in with me and Cathy. Don't forget that. I better go, see ya!" Quatre smiled at Trowa's retreating figure before he ducked into class after the bell had rung. /I have to stand up to him. He has to know that…that…I can't live like this anymore!!/

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Throughout the day, Wufei couldn't help but worry about what Heero had said. /It is not a problem. The baseball team is full of jocks who only know how to use their fists and not their heads. Woah… Something Chen [3] said actually stuck with me!/ When the final bell of the day rang, Heero was waiting outside Wufei's class. "Why are you going to come?" Wufei asked grimly as they headed outside. "It's the least I can do. I did get you into this mess after all." Heero replied. Wufei smirked, but his smile faded when the entire base ball team was waiting outside.

"Well, look who's decided to come." One of them sneered. Wufei sighed and placed his bag on the floor. "Can we get this over with? I have things to do." He said, in a fighting stance. "Oi, Maxwell! This chink over here is the one!" Wufei's eyes widened. /Maxwell? It can't be…/ Sure enough Duo came through the crowd and stopped a few feet in front of Wufei. He grinned and said, "Hey Fei! What are you doin' here?" Wufei wrinkled his brow. "I've been challenged." He replied, straightening and losing his fighting stance. Duo turned towards the other members of the team with an angered look on his face.

One of them took a step forward and said, "What are you waiting for Maxwell? Kick the Chinese bastards ass!" And then, something unexpected happened. Duo walked towards that kid and started punching him. "What kind of sick joke is this you little shit?!" he shouted angrily. The boy underneath him was trying to fight back, but he couldn't. A few other teammates pulled Duo away. "What the fuck is up with you Maxwell?!" the boy shouted, holding his now broken nose. Duo nodded towards Wufei and spat, "He's my friend you shit." Wufei didn't know what to do. Duo defended him, over his teammates. 

"And don't call him those names, unless you want me to break your balls too." Duo said angrily, stomping away. Wufei and Heero followed after him quickly. "Thank you…" Wufei said quietly. They stopped at a bench near school and Duo flopped down. "Gods…I can't believe this shit!" he spat. Wufei sat down next to him and said, "I…It's okay Duo." The american shook his head violently. "I am so, so sorry Fei. I didn't know it was you. They just told me some kid beat up my friend…" he said quietly. Wufei smiled and pulled out a white handkerchief and wrapped it around Duo's bleeding knuckles. 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Quatre and Trowa stood outside the Winner mansion. "You have to do this Quatre. You've got to stand up to him." Trowa said quietly. Quatre took a shaky breath and headed inside. "I know but..I'm scared." He said as they paused outside Niice's study. Trowa put his hand on Quatre's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Don't be scared little one, I'll make sure you're safe." And with that, Quatre pushed open the doors and stormed inside. "Father, we need to talk." He said sternly. Niice looked up from his desk and frowned. "Shouldn't you be studying?" he asked.

In a fit of anger, Quatre picked up a glass paper weight and threw it against the wall. "No father, I shouldn't! I don't have any tests tomorrow, I don't have any tests on Saturdays! It's Friday night! I'm not going to study. I'm going out..with Trowa." he shouted. Niice stood up. "What are you saying Quatre? You will not disobey me." He said angrily. Quatre kept his ground and said, "Oh yes father. I won't obey you any more. I will do what I want whenever the fuck I feel like." Niice raised his hand and slapped his son.

Trowa bit his lip. Quatre smirked and slapped his father back. "How dare you hit your own father!?" Niice shouted, holding his hand to his face in shock. Quatre clenched his fists and shouted "How dare you hit your son? How dare you deprive your son of what he wants?! How dare you keep me locked in this goddamn house all day with nothing to do but study?! I don't want to be a scholar, I don't want to be a damn nerd and I don't want to fucking live with you!!!" Niice was taken back as Quatre ran out of the study and to his room.

Trowa watched concerned as his friend started throwing his things into a duffel bag. "Heh..I did it! I finally told him off.." Quatre mumbled, putting a picture of his deceased mother carefully ontop of his clothes. "Calm down now Quatre. You're hyperventalating. Breathe…" Trowa whispered soothingly, taking Quatre into his arms and rubbing his back. Quatre's breating slowed and he was calm again. "Open this door now!!" an angry voice shouted from behind the door. Quatre shook in fear in Trowa's embrace as his father kicked the door open. 

@~+@~+@~+@~+@~+@~+@

Hotaru

[1] In my school they always call the cafeteria the cafe not pronounced as café but like calf. :shrugs:

[2] I remember my chem work from today! Booya! 

[3] Wufei calls his dad Chen to honor him I guess. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

The Highschool Years 5/?

By: Hotaru

Warnings: possible yaoi, and some bad language too

Archive: If you want!

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Once again, Duo insisted on walking Wufei home, and once again, Heero had to run home, leaving Duo and Wufei alone. "Are you're knuckles okay?" Wufei asked. Duo laughed and nodded. "I've been in fights before Fei. This is no different, except these guys…were my friends." He said grimly. Wufei sighed deeply. "Were? Meaning no longer?" he questioned. Duo looked up and nodded. /He's giving up his friends, who he's known for awhile…over me?/ The young American noticed Wufei's expression. "They're nothing special Fei. We just play games together but you—I dunno, there's something about you that I really like." He said with a sheepish smile.

Wufei blushed and never wanted their walk to end, but it had to for they were nearing his house. "Thanks Duo…heh, it's funny. I've never really had many friends before, just Heero. And you, most popular guy in school decides to be my friend.." he said, stopping in front of his house. Duo's violet eyes widened. "Me?" he asked, "Most popular guy at school? No way!" Wufei blushed and worried. /Maybe he's not as popular as I thought, maybe I'm just over come with his…beauty that I don't see things for what they really are!/ Duo shrugged and put his hands behind his head. 

"I guess it can work out. I never really thought about being popular…but hey! Thanks Fei! But, I better get going. See ya!" Duo said, winking as Wufei slowly entered his house. "Chang, you're home. You're father is waiting for you." Wufei's mother said as he went towards his room. "Thank you mother." Wufei said, closing the door to his room. Not wanting to anger Chen, he quickly changed into his white pants and navy blue tank top. /Why am I shaking? Is it Duo that's making me feel this way? Even so, he's gone…/ Wufei splashed his face with cold water to shake of the nerves and he went to the dojo where his father was sitting with a cup of tea. 

"Chen..?" Wufei said curiously. Usually, Chen was waiting, katana in hand, or with his fists up when Wufei entered the dojo. "Sit my son." Chen said quietly. Wufei obeyed. Chen sighed before speaking. "Chang…your grandfather has passed away. Your mother and I just got the news today. We will be leaving for China tomorrow [which is a Friday-Hotaru] and will be back by Monday. You, however, will stay here." Wufei was shocked. The grandfather he never knew was dead, and his parents, who never even spoke of grandparents, were leaving for China. "Why am I staying?" Wufei asked quietly. "I should at least show my respects." Chen shook his head, "You will stay here. That's final."

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Niice kicked the door open and stormed into Quatre's room. Trowa felt his little one trembling in his arms. "Please leave us alone." Trowa said firmly. Niice was outraged, and quite confused. Who was this boy? "Who the hell are you?" he shouted. Trowa released Quatre and stood in front of him. "I am a friend of Quatre's and he wishes to live with me." He said, crossing his arms. Niice shook his head. "He is staying here. I don't care who the hell you are, he's my son and—" he began before Trowa shook his head. "He doesn't wish to be here. He fears you." He said calmly, feeling Quatre clinging to the back of his shirt.

"Who are you you little punk! Get out of here before I call the police!" Niice shouted. Trowa grabbed Quatre's duffel and pushed past Niice, Quatre in tow. "Get back here you little shit!" Niice shouted, chasing them down the stairs. "Oh Trowa, hurry!" Quatre pleaded, for he could almost feel his father breathing down his neck. Trowa pulled the door open and he and Quatre ran as fast as they could until Niice could no longer be seen. They stopped at a bus stop and rested on a bench. Quatre was still trembling. "It's okay Quatre, it's over. He's gone. You don't have to worry anymore." Trowa said reassuringly.

On the bus ride home, Quatre slept with his head on Trowa's shoulder. "Come now little one, we're home." Trowa said, nudging Quatre with his elbow. "Okay." Quatre whispered, as they un-boarded the bus. Trowa lived in an apartment downtown, in a relativly nice neighborhood. Quatre took in the unfarmiliar surroundings as they made their way into the appartment building. "Which floor are you on?" Quatre asked. "Third." [1] Trowa replied as the elevator stopped on the third floor. They walked to the end of the hall and into a cozy little appartment.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Wufei was still in shock as he tried to concentrate on his homework. /Why are they letting me stay at home? They always drag me away when they need to go somewhere…but all the way to China?/ Sighing, he closed his books and went to take a shower. /A whole weekend without training…no bitchy parents…all alone…Duo..Wait! How did I start thinking of Duo? I could have him over, teach him to use a katana…/ Wufei shook his head clear as the hot water streamed down his back. /That could work, I could invite Duo over for the weekend, we could get to know each other…/ Wufei got out of the shower and pulled on his silky pajamas.

"Chang! Dinner!" his mother called a few minutes later. Wufei quickly tied back his raven hair and ran downstairs into the kitchen. "Your father has told you?" His mother asked. Wufei nodded and picked up a pair of chopsticks and a rice bowl. "Don't question him Wufei. He is deeply hurt by his fathers death." His mother [2] said. Wufei looked up, mid-bite. "But you never spoke of grandfather before." He said. She nodded and sighed. "Your father has many secrets and his relationship with his father is one of them. Be nice to him Wufei, okay?" His mother said sternly. Wufei nodded and they finished dinner in silence. [Chen was off in the dojo mourning.]

"Good night Wufei." His mother called as he headed to his room. "Good night." Wufei replied. He flopped onto his bed and sighed. /I just hope Duo accepts my offer./ He pondered a moment about his and Duo's sexuality. /I've heard rumors before..but they're just rumors. He _did_ seem to be hitting on me, or maybe I just wanted him to so bad that I thought he was. Oh Gods…can it be true? Do I love Duo Maxwell?!/

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Quatre set his bag down on the floor and smiled sheepishly at a girl in the kitchen. "Hey Cathy. This is Quatre, remember how I was telling you about him?" Trowa said, giving his sister a quick peck on the cheek. The girl, Catherine, left her position from the stove and ran over to Quatre and smiled. "Hi there. You can call me Cathy or Catherine. It doesn't matter. Please, make yourself at home!" she said cheerfully. Quatre slowly walked around the apartment, observing his new home. Trowa smirked as the Arabian eyed statues that lined the walls.

"These are beautiful. Where did you find them?" Quatre asked, fingering an ivory dove gently. "Eh…we used to travel around a lot. We got them from different parts of the world. That dragon there is from China." Trowa said, resting his hands on Quatre's shoulders. Soon after Quatre finished looking at the apartment, they ate dinner. "I've got some work to do so call me if you need me!" Cathy said, retreating to her room. Trowa smiled and said, "Why don't we get ready for bed?" Quatre nodded and went into the bathroom, and did the whole brush-teeth-wash-face-go-pee act. [3]

Trowa's room was fairly large and had a white carpet and a huge bed pushed up against the center wall. "What's say we get to know each other better." Trowa suggested, lying on his stomach on the floor. Quatre smiled and nodded. He sat across from Trowa and sighed. "I guess I should tell you—about my father." He said quietly. Trowa shook his head and whispered, "You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want to push you into anything." Quatre just shook his head and continued. "Well…my mom died when I was really young, about 7.[4] And at her funeral..my dad pulled me into a corner and told me something very, very cruel."

"He said the reason my mother was dead was because she was a failure. That she never went to college for a degree in medicine or astronomy…instead she was an artist. And when I was young, we used to make things together—we painted picture frames and anyway…I didn't understand how he could say something so awful about his wife. But then, a few years later the abuse started." Trowa's eyes widened as he listened to Quatre's unfortunate story. "I-I don't know wh-why it started exactly. I think I had her picture on my desk and he came in and threw it away saying she wasn't worth missing." Several tears fell from Quatre's saddened eyes. 

Trowa shook his head in disbelief, but Quatre wasn't finished yet. "I told him never to say that and then…he hit me. He punched the shit out of me. He said I was weak like her and I'd never become anything and I'd die a nothing. So I started pushing myself harder and harder not to fail…I remember there was a bad test grade that I hid under my mattress and he found it—and when I came home, he beat me until I was unconscious." He couldn't stop the tears, he wouldn't hold them back any longer. He didn't have to.

@~+@~+@~+@~+@~+@

Hotaru

[1] Third…you know how in pairings Trowa is 3? Well he lives on the third floor, ahahahahahahaha~ :hears no laughter: aw you guys are no fun!

[2] any one wanna name Wufei's mom? Anything? Azie has named his mom Lan-Hui. Go Azie!

[3] Maybe you do differently, but that's what I do. Wufei: They don't need to know about you going 'pee'. 

[4] Me too, may Undine rest her soul. L


	6. Default Chapter Title

The High School Years 6/? 

By Hotaru

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

Wufei stood at his front door and watched as his parents waved goodbye one last time. "Be careful. You have the number in China, don't call if it's not important!" Lan-Hui said, kissing her son on the cheek gently. Chen just nodded as they climbed into the cab that would take them to the air port. /Better get off to school./ Wufei thought solemnly as he closed the front door and began his walk. A farmiliar motercycle roar echoed down the street. "Hey there. Need a ride?" Duo called, stopping in front of Wufei. The Chinese boy smiled and nodded. 

"How is it that you know exactly when I leave my house?" Wufei asked as he wrapped his arms around Duo's firm body. "I have people spying on you Wufei, didn't you know?" Duo said, smiling as he zoomed off towards school. /Should I tell him now? No…he might not hear me. I'll wait until we arrive at school./ Wufei thought and nodded his head firmly. Once they arrived, they received quite a few stares. Mosly scowls from the baseball team, but stares nonetheless. Wufei blushed as he un-looped himself from Duo and climbed off the bike. 

Duo just marched inside, either totally olivious to what was going on around him, or he just didn't care. Wufei followed quickly as he flopped down at a lunch table. /Tell him Chang…now!/ "Um…Duo, do you have any plans for the weekend?" Wufei mentally slapped himself in the forehead for sounding like a dork. "Hmm…nope. I probably got kicked off the base ball team so practice isn't an issue for me." Duo said, cool as a cucumber. /Is he just trying to make me feel guilty?!/ Wufei bit his lower lip as he said, "'Cause my parents went to China for the weekend and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out with me?" A wide grin spread across the American's face. 

"Really?! That's great! I'll meet you after school, we can go to my house so I can get some clothes and a tooth brush and we can go back to your place!" he said excitedly. Wufei blushed and nodded. /I cant' believe this is happening! Duo Maxwell, hottest guy in school, is staying at my house…this weekend…oh gods!/ 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ 

[Flash back to previous night] 

Trowa pulled Quatre into his arms and couldn't help but cry as well. "You've been through so much..I'm so, so sorry." He whispered, stroking Quatre's hair. "I'm sure your mother was a wonderful person. It'll be allright." Quatre continued to sob, wetting Trowa's shirt with his tears. And they held each other all night. Neither spoke a word, for nothing needed to be said. 

[End o' flashback] 

Quatre adjusted his uniform jacket once more in the mirror before joining Trowa and walking to the bus stop. "Thanks a lot Trowa. For every thing." Quatre said quietly. Trowa smiled and said, "You're welcome, I just hope you feel better." Quatre nodded and looked into the blue sky. "Y'know…I could call the police and have him locked up for an eternity…but I can't." he said ironically. Trowa wrinkled his brow and asked, "Why is that?" Quatre cocked his head so he could look into Trowa's beautiful green eyes. "Cause I'm illegal and I wouln't be able to live with you." He said, smiling slightly. 

"Are you willing to wait years before they lock him away?" Trowa asked. Quatre ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "By then there won't be any evidence. No bruises..sure scars but he'll shrug them off as accidents. He always did. I was such a clumsy kid, and somehow I managed to back right into a knife!" he said sarcastically. Trowa winced as the bus approached. "You're very brave Quatre. I admire that." He said, before boarding the bus. 

Quatre shook his head in attempt to clear it. "I wonder what's going to happen now. Will he find me and take me back?" he whispered. Trowa frowned and shook his head. "I won't let him. He cannot have you." He said quietly. Quatre smiled and nodded. They rode the rest of the way talking about Trowa's family. "It's unfortunate that you don't remember your parents. But what if they were like…him?" Quatre asked quietly as they headed in to class. Trowa sighed deeply before replying. "I think he's one of a kind Q…that's good and I hope no one else has to suffer like you." 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

Wufei had heard the news. Almost the entire school had. Duo was kicked off the baseball team. Duo didn't seem phased at all. Wufei decided to ask him about it at lunch. "It's not really a big deal y'know. Those guys were being assholes so I shut them up." Was Duo's reply when he asked why he wasn't upset at all. Wufei shrugged at took a bite of rice. "Well, I guess they'll let you back on eventually." He said. Duo grinned and took a bite of his lunch. 

"Exactly. In the mean time, I won't be so busy with practice or anything so I'll be able to hang with you." Duo said, with a myschevious glint in his eye. Wufei blushed and looked down at his shoes. "Hey guys." Wufei looked up and saw Heero standing by their table with a lunch tray in his hands. "Hey Heero. Wanna join us?" Duo asked, scooting over so Heero could sit beside him. Heero accepted the offer and sighed. "I heard about the baseball team. I'm sorry." Heero said glumly. /I feel like it's me and Wufei's fault. He only fought because Wufei fought because of me./ 

"Eh, don't worry about it. No point wallowing on the past, ne?" Duo said, polishing off the last of his meal. Wufei's cheeks were still a light shade of pink, however he looked back up from his shoes and continued eating. "So Wufei, you gonna teach me how to use a sw—I mean katana?" Duo asked, correcting his mistake. Wufei smiled and replied, "If you'd like. It's fairly simple [1]." Heero looked back and forth at Wufei and Duo. /Oh gods are they…flirting?!/ He stood up suddenly and said, "I have to go now. I forgot an assignment was due and I need to finish it. Goodbye!" 

Duo raised an eyebrow at Heero's mysterious behavior but shrugged it off as nerd issues. "So where do ya wanna meet me?" Duo asked, glancing at the clock. Wufei thought for a moment. "I guess by the flag pole [2]." He said finally. Duo nodded and stood up. "I better go, my class is all the way on the other side of the building. See ya!" he said with a cheery smile and wave. Wufei nodded and waved as Duo ran off, his chestnut braid swaying in the wind. /Yummy./ 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ 

Quatre took in a deep breath of fresh air. It was Friday, the weekend and school was finally over. He stretched his arms and went to meet Trowa outside. "Yes I know, did you hear? Quatre ran away from home." Quatre's ears perked as he heard a girl gossiping to another while he waited outside. "Poor guy, he can live with me any day! :giggle: I wonder what his dad's gonna do." Pain and memories flooded into Quatre's memory. He had tried to run away once before—but that ended tragically. 

[Flashback] 

"Don't you ever, ever do that again!" Niice shouted once the police were gone after returning Quatre home. The young Arabian flinched at the volume of his father's voice. "You know damn well you can't survive on your own, weakling! I should—no, I will! Get up stairs right now!" Niice grabbed Quatre's arm and nearly flung him up the stairs. "Father, please!" Quatre begged. Niice shoved Quatre into an old closet and bolted the door. "Please, father let me out! I'm sorry!" Quatre cried. Niice banged his fist on the door and yelled, "Shut your mouth! I'll let you out when you become a fucking man!" 

And he was locked in there, over night. Niice called the school and said Quatre was sick and might not be in for a few days. Another night in the closet. No food, no water. Quatre was sick. He had gotten pneumonia somehow and was freezing in the closet. Finally, on the third day he was let out, only to be scolded for being weak and throwing up on the floor. 

[End of Flashback] 

Quatre jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. "T-Trowa…you startled me." He breathed, putting his hand over his heart. Trowa could tell just by Quatre's eyes that something was wrong. Perhaps it was more memories. "Come on." Trowa said, taking Quatre's hand in his own. It was strange, since they were in public. They received a few stares, a few giggles and even a few pointed fingers. But Quatre was staring at either the ground or Trowa's head so he didn't really notice. Once they were on a fortunatly empty bus, Quatre let it all out, again. 

"Three days Trowa! Three goddamn days in a closet!" Quatre sobbed, clinging to the front of Trowa's shirt. "I know angel, it's gone, he's gone. You're safe now." Trowa whispered, his fingers entwined in Quatre's hair. "Come now, stop crying. I told you I won't let anyone hurt you." Trowa whispered, pulling Quatre away from his shirt. "You..you called me—angel." Quatre whispered, his aquamarine eyes glistening with tears. Trowa nodded and smiled softly. "I know." He said, gently leaning forward and meeting Quatre's lips with his own. @~+@~+@~+@~+@~+@~+@ Hotaru

[1] I have no idea if it is or not! I fence on occasion, nothing pro but I sorta know how to handle a sword! [2] That's where I meet people, out by the flag pole!


	7. Default Chapter Title

The High School Years 7/?

By: Hotaru

Warnings: what's that I smell? :sniff sniff: could it be…LEMON?! Yes!:woo hoo!: You have been warned! um, angst, sadness, language…duoness…ahhgh

Archive: What ever floats your boat.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Duo adjusted his duffel bag again, switching from his left shoulder to his right. "I can't believe I left my bike at school." Duo moaned, as they walked back to school. Wufei smirked and looked into the sky. "It's no big deal. I'm used to the walk." He said. Finally, they reached Duo's bike. "Oh shit, shit, shit, shit!!" Duo cursed. Wufei wrinkled his brow and ran over to see what the problem was. Then he saw it. Some one had keyed 'Fuck you Maxwell' into the side of Duo's motercycle. "Fuck! I am so fucking dead!" Duo screamed.

Wufei eyed the obscene message and said, "We can always get it painted over." Duo shook his head and sighed. "They'll have to paint the whole thing over again! Gods, that's like five hundred bucks right there! I don't have that kind of money!" Duo moaned. Wufei bit his lip. "I can help you pay for it." Duo's violet eyes twinkled for a second. "Naw Fei, it ain't your fault.." he said quietly. Wufei swung his leg over the bike and tugged on Duo's braid. "We can worry about it when we get home." He said impatienty. 

Sighing again, Duo climbed onto his bike and started towards Wufei's house. "You know, it is my fault." Wufei said, staring into the back of Duo's jacket. "I don't see how it is." Duo replied, pulling into Wufei's drive way. Wufei hopped off the bike and said, "Well, I fought them because they were bothering Heero…and you beat them up because they were bothering me. So technically I am to blame." Duo stretched his arms and sighed. "Ah, I'll figure something out. And if I need to, I'll mooch off of you." He said, following Wufei inside. 

"Wow…nice place." Duo murmured, running his hands along the furniture. Wufei hung his and Duo's coats in the closet and neatly put his shoes by the door. Duo glanced down at Wufei's socked feet and his own. "Oh , jeez, sorry!" he said quickly kicking his shoes off. "Why don't you show me where your dad trains you." Duo suggested. Wufei nodded and walked towards the dojo. Duo's eyes widened as they walked down a path of soft [meaning not pointy] tannish stones, that was surrounded by a beautiful garden. By the time they had reached the dojo, Duo's jaw was on the floor.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Quatre and Trowa got off the bus in a hurry and ran into the apartment, to finish what Trowa had started. Two bags landed to the floor with a thud as Quatre and Trowa embraced each other and kissed passionatly. Slowly, they made their way to a bedroom and fell onto the bed, still enveloped in passionate kisses. A moan escaped Quatre's lips as Trowa began to un-button his shirt. It slid of his slender shoulders and fell to the floor. Trowa's hands massaged Quatre's tense back, as the young Arabian began taking off Trowa's shirt. 

Once they were shirtless, their hands moved lower. Quatre shivered as his pants fell to the floor. Finally, he removed Trowa's belt and removed his pants. "Oh gods…"Quatre moaned as their members pressed against each other. "No regrets?" Trowa whispered seductivly as he nibbled on Quatre's ear. "Oh gods no…" Quatre moaned as his boxers were pulled off gently. He felt Trowa's mouth enclose around his member. "Oh gods…oh Trowa!" Quatre screamed, as he felt the need to take or be taken. Trowa's boxers fell to the floor and he turned Quatre on his back. 

"I'll be gently." Trowa whispered, grabbing a tube of lubricant from his dresser drawer. He squeezed it onto his fingers and gently pushed them into Quatre. "Oh…oh…mm…more!" Quatre moaned. Trowa smiled and slid inside Quatre, who in turn winced. "I'm sorry." Trowa whispered, stroking Quatre's hair. Gently, they began moving their bodies together in sync. Quatre clung to the sheets as he came closer to climax. "You're so..big." he choked. They moved faster and faster they both reached the peak of their pleasure, releasing their seed. 

Trowa collapsed ontop of Quatre, both breathing heavily. "Gods…" he whispered, stroking Quatre's bare back gently. "Are you okay?" he asked worridly. "Yes…ow." Quatre murmured, turning over to face his koi. Trowa smiled softly and said, "I'm sorry. It was worth it though right?" Quatre's eyes closed as he nodded softly, before drifting off to sleep.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

In no time at all, Duo had learned how to basically use the katana, and he and Wufei were having a duel. "Wow! This is fun!" Duo exclaimed breathlessly. Wufei smirked and jabbed at Duo. "Heh, gotta be quicker than that!" Duo said smiling. Wufei got lost in that smile and didn't even see Duo's sword come at his face. In a moment he was on the floor and Duo was looking over him worridly. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry!" he said, cupping Wufei's cheek. "Why…what happened?" Wufei asked, disoriented. Duo grimaced and said, "I cut your face..here come on." 

Gently, he lifted Wufei up and carried him back to the house. Wufei's hand rose to his cheek. He pressed it against the soft flesh then looked at it. "Oh my." He murmured, as his hand was covered in blood. Duo layed Wufei down on the kitchen table and went to get a cloth. He returned a second later and put the cloth under warm water before pressing it against Wufei's cheek. "Gods I'm sorry, I really am. Does it hurt?" Duo asked worridly. Wufe shook his head and was tempted to carress Duo's cheek.

"Here, sit up." Duo said, gently helping Wufei up. "Don't worry about it. My father has done worse." Wufei said to the nervous Duo. A small smile rose to Duo's lips. "Here, lift up my shirt." Wufei ordered casually, getting off the table. He turned around and allowed Duo to lift his shirt. "Oh shit." Duo whispered, eyeing a diagnal scar across Wufei's back. "He did this to you?" he asked incrediously. Wufei nodded and said, "It was an accident. I was being careless. There was so much blood. I thought my mother would have a fit." 

Duo found himself un-able to release his gaze from Wufei's handsome bronze back. "That's some scar." Duo said, finally letting Wufei's shirt fall back into place. Wufei nodded and cleaned off the cloth and pressed it against his face again. "What do you wanna do now?" Duo asked, flopping onto the couch in the living room. Wufei shrugged and joined him. /Ah, the blood's finally stopped./ Duo once again found himself gazing at Wufei's handsome face. His smooth neck, those luscious lips. Wufei noticed Duo was staring at him and he blushed, in more places than one.[1]

Suddenly, Duo's hand reached back behind Wufei's head to the elastic holding his hair in place. He pulled it out gently and he gasped. Wufei's siky raven hair fell gently, with two stands falling into his eyes.[2] "You look nice like that." Duo whispered, not trusting his voice. Wufei blinked a few times and Duo was still there. "Th-thanks…" Wufei whispered, as Duo leaned in slowly and pressed their lips together. 

@~+@~+@~+@~+@~+@~+@

Hotaru

[1] Y'know when ya blush, your cheeks feel warm? Well…he felt warmness in his pants.

[2] look what you made me do Azie! Those two stubborn locks! Heehee! 


	8. Default Chapter Title

The High School Years 8/?

By: Hotaru

Warnings: Hm, language, yaoi discussion [don't ask!] language, and a little something for all you people who want Duo and Fei-chan together…I've said to much. :disappears:

Archive: If you'd please….

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Quatre's aquamarine eyes opened slowly. He was in bed, Trowa's bed. He sat up grogilly and looked around. "Trowa…?" he called. A second later, the door opened and Trowa walked in the room. "Hey…what's the matter?" he asked, sitting beside Quatre, who in turn smiled. "Nothing…I was just wondering where you went." He whispered. Trowa carressed Quatre's face gently and kissed his forehead. "Get some more sleep. I'll wake you for dinner." He said, leaving the room quietly. 

Catherine eyed her brother as he entered the kitchen. "Trowa?" she asked. Trowa jumped slightly. "Oh, Cathy. You scared me. What's wrong?" he asked. Catherine glanced into his room. "Why is Quatre in your bed?" she hissed. /Oh great. She knows./ Trowa tried to escape past her but she blocked his way. "No..don't tell me you slept with him." Cathy moaned. Trowa nodded and crossed his arms. "So what if I did?" Catherine sighed and flopped into a chair. "Nothing…it doesn't matter. But I swear if you keep me up at night there's going to be hell to pay!" she warned.

Trowa smiled and kissed Cathy's head. "Okay, we won't. You're not cooking tonight?" he asked. Cathy shook her head and sighed. "I'm too tired and my head hurts. Go order Chinese or something." She said. Trowa shrugged, picked up a menu and went to ask Quatre what he wanted. "Hey angel. Wake up." He said, running his fingers across Quatre's bare chest. "Hm…Trowa? What's wrong?" Quatre asked, opening his eyes. Trowa held up the menu and smiled. "What do you want to eat?" he asked. "Uh…I know! I want some Trowa for dinner!" Quatre said, smiling like a little kid.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Wufei froze as Duo kissed him. /This can't be happening…Gods, Duo is kissing me! Kiss back you dope!/ Wufei pressed his lips against Duo's and felt Duo's hand rise to the back of his neck. As they pulled apart, Duo looked away quickly and muttered, "I'm sorry." Wufei wasn't sure what to say. "I-It's okay…I didn't mind." He said weakly with a smile. Duo rubbed his face and said, "So what now?" Wufei shrugged. "Hey, can I see your room?" Duo asked, hopping up from the couch. The Chinese boy nodded and Duo grabbed his bag and followed him inside.

"Wow…nice." Duo whistled, putting his bag in a corner. He moved over to Wufei's desk and picked up an ivory dragon statue. "Cool, where'd you get this?" Duo asked, grinning. Wufei walked over beside him and said, "I went to China last year and my parents bought it for me." Duo nodded and placed the dragon down gently. "Hey Fei..who's the girl in this picture?" he asked, pointing to a picture of Wufei, his parents and and another girl. "Oh…that's my sister Meiran. She died." Wufei said quickly. Duo's head shot up. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." He whispered.

"Yeah." Wufei muttered, staring at the carpet. "Ya wanna talk about it?" Duo asked. "Not really." Duo smiled softly and walked back to his bag. "I'm gonna change okay?" he said. Wufei nodded and expected Duo to find the bathroom. Instead he started pulling his clothes of. Wufei was mesmerzed by his muscled chest and arms. Duo pulled on an old black tee-shirt, then pulled his pants off revealing black boxers. "You like the color black…don't you?" Wufei asked, smacking himself in the head for staring. 

Duo nodded and shoved his shirt into his bag. "Yep. It's a way of showing my feelings." He said, flopping onto Wufei's bed and putting his hands behind his head. Wufei lied down beside him and asked, "Why? Do you always feel sad?" Duo's eyes glistened for a minute. "Yeah…I'm lonely." He choked, a few tears rolling out of his violet eyes. "Why are you lonely?" Wufei asked concerned. Duo rolled over to face Wufei. "Cause my parents are always out on buisness and I'm always left alone. They're never home for birthdays or Christmas for that matter!" he said angrily.

"If you're ever lonely Duo…you can always come to see me." Wufei said quietly. Duo's face softened and he wiped a few more tears away. "Really? Thanks Fei." He whispered. 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

After dinner, Cathy went to take a shower and Trowa and Quatre were left alone. "So…what do you usually do on a Friday night?" Trowa asked, leaning back in a recliner. Quatre snorted and replied, "Study, wallow in self pity, consider suici—" Trowa's forest green eyes shot up ward. "What?" he asked. Quate cursed himself for the slip up. "Nothing..what do you do?" he said, desperatly trying to change the subject. Trowa stood up and kneeled in front of Quatre. "Don't lie to me…you said 'consider suicide' didn't you?" Quatre looked downward and nodded.

"I don't ever want you to think about that ever again, do you understand?!" Trowa said sternly, his eyes piercing into Quatre's. "Do you?" he asked again. Quatre nodded and wrapped his arms around him. "I won't have to…I have you now." He whispered. "I usually watch t.v. or something." Trowa said, kissing Quatre's cheek and returning to his recliner. Quatre nodded and they turned on a soap opera. "Not one of these…"Quatre moaned. Trowa smiled and said, "No, watch. It's funny. The story lines are so bizaare that you can't help but laugh."

So, they watched soaps. "But..Nita. I thought you loved me!" a man in a suit said. Another man named Oswego [1] was pointing a pistol at him and there was a woman in between. "I do…but I love your father, Oswego, too!" the woman said. The man stepped back as Oswego pulled back the hammer. "Father? You're my father?" the man asked. Then, a doctor came into the room holding a clip board. "Yes, Micael it's true. Oswego is your father, I conducted the test." He said seriously. The woman turned to Micael and said, "I'm sorry, but he's better than you in so many ways. And if I want you, I can have a son!" Everyone started laughing, except Micael and when Oswego was about to shoot, the t.v. station interrupted the show.

Trowa moaned and said, "That was the climax of the episode!" Quatre giggled. "We interupt 'I Love You, Your Father and Your Dog' for this special weather report. A severe thunderstorm warning is in effect for the entire east coast. Please stay away from windows and do not, I repeat, do not attempt to drive or walk outside. Winds will reach up to fifty miles per hour, causing trees, and garbage pails to be flung away. Stay tuned for another report. We now return to 'I Love You, Your Father and Your Dog', already in progress." Quatre eyed Trowa wearily. "Oh, a storm." He whispered.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Duo took a deep breath and said, "Wufei, can I ask you a peronal question?" Wufei thought for a second. /Maybe…should I? I can trust him, can't I?/ "Sure." He sqeaked. Duo looked at the ceiling and said, "Have you ever…wanted to be with a guy?" Wufei was taken back. He should answer truth fully. "…Yes." He whispered. Duo exhaled as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. "And you didn't want anyone to know about it?" he continued. Wufei nodded. "Cause if anyone knew, they'd tell everyone else and they'd make fun of you for being…gay." Duo whispered weakly. 

Wufei reached out and took Duo's hand. "I..I might as well tell you." Duo began shakily. "See, at my old school…I..came out and everyone flipped out. I couldn't walk a block down the street without being called a fag or fruity or something. So I transferred out and came here. In order to prevent anything like that from happening again, I started 'liking' girls. I slept with the popular ones so they could tell their friends and everyone would think I was straight. But…fuck. I can't deny it any more." Wufei's heart went out to Duo. It honestly did. "You don't have to be afraid Duo. I won't tell anyone if you don't want, but if you do I wil." Wufei said.

Duo sighed and turned to Wufei. "What I'm trying to say is…" he whispered, "I'm in love with you." 

@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@

Hotaru

Hehehehehe! How's that! :ducks as someone throws a garbage can at her head: Hey! No fair! 

[1] Don't ask how I came up with this name…I just did!


	9. Default Chapter Title

The High School Years 9/?

By: Hotaru

Warnings: um…angry language, and a little somethin' for all you Niice haters out there! :hears cheers:

Archive: Stop tickling my fancy! :gods I'm lame:

@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Trowa and Quatre continued to watch soap operas until midnight. "You know, as much as these shows repeat themselves, they are fun to watch." Quatre said, heading to bed. "See, I told you." Trowa said with a smile. "Aren't you going to sleep?" Quatre asked before he layed down in Trowa's bed. "No, not yet. I usually stay up later than this. Don't worry though, go to sleep angel." Trowa said. Quatre nodded and climbed into bed, and Trowa went in to tuck him in. "Good night." Trowa whispered, kissing the top of Quatre's head softly.

He waited a few minutes until he was sure Quatre was asleep. He then pulled on a pair of boots and a rain coat. /I'm sorry to leave Quatre, but this has to be done./ Trowa took one last look at his bedroom door before leaving the apartment. The buses weren't running because of the storm, so he had to walk. /Almost there. Get ready Niice, you're going to feel pain like you've never felt before./ Trowa thought angrily as he stood in front of Winner Mansion. 

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed as Trowa picked the back door lock. He slowly entered the house and went to the kitchen. There was a light at the end of the hall that was most likely Niice's study. He grabbed a dish towel and dried the bottom of his boots. [1] Trowa slowly walked down the hall until he was right outside the study. Taking a deep breath, he reached in and flicked off the light. "Dammit. Stupid storm." He heard Niice mutter, getting up from his desk. 

Trowa stepped into the room, frightening Niice. "Wh-Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" Niice asked, taking a step backwards. Trowa stepped forward. "It does not matter who I am, it matters what I will do with you." He said, disguising his voice slightly. Niice searched around desperatly for a light or weapon. "Get away from me!" he shouted, backing into a wall. Trowa smirked. "Oh no. You're son pleaded those same four words to you many times, but did you ever did what he asked? No!" he said, raising his fist and cracking it against Niice's jaw.

"I'll call the police if you don't leave right now! You'll be arrested!" Niice shouted, wincing as Trowa's fist hit his left eye. "Oh is that so? Maybe you should be arrested for beating your son!" Trowa shouted, raising his knee and slamming it into Niice's groin. Niice keeled over. "I did what was necessary for him to be a success." He hissed. Trowa grabbed Niice by his hair, slammed his face into his knee and then threw him into his desk. [2] "I should kill you for hurting him!" Trowa shouted. "But I'm not like you. I actually have a soul!"

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Wufei stood up and the room started to spin. He could hear Duo asking him if he was okay. "I…it's spin…" he murmured before falling to the floor. "Oh gods what have I done?!" Duo moaned, running to help Wufei up. He carried him to the bed and ran to get a wet towel. He returned and pressed the towel against Wufei's face. "I'm sorry…come on Fei wake up." He whispered, stroking Wufei's hair gently. "I'm fine." Wufei moaned, not opening his eyes. 

Duo breathed a sigh of relief. "Just a fainting spell.." Wufei continued, sitting up slowly. "I didn't mean to make you faint." Duo whispered. Wufei smiled softly, then layed back down. "It wasn't your fault—I was just in shock I think." He said, closing his eyes again. Duo layed next to him, pressing the cold cloth against Wufei's face every so often. "You know…I feel like I've been giving you reasons not to like me." Duo said solemnly. Wufei turned his head and asked, "How so?"

"How so? Come on Wufei! I cut your face, I made you faint…come Monday your entire house will be destroyed. I'm just a klutz." Duo said, wringing the cloth in his hands. Wufei laughed softly. "You are not a klutz. You're just clumsy. It's cute." He said, looking into Duo's eyes. "It is?" Duo asked. Wufei nodded and kissed Duo gently. "However if you destroy my house, I'll have to kill you." He said with a sarcastic smile. Duo chuckled softly and sighed. "I will try my best not to destroy your house. I promise." He said. 

Wufei layed his head on Duo's shoulder and Duo said, "You know…I used to think that my life had no meaning. I often wondered why God bothered to put me here. I'm just wasting good air." Wufei nudged Duo with his knee. "But it's different now. Since I met you, I've found something to do…I've been to busy having fun to think about how much my life sucks. I used to think that baseball was everything. Instead, you're my everything." Duo said quietly, causing Wufei to blush a deep shade of red. "I live to see you."

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Niice cried out as Trowa kicked him in the face and in the back and in the stomach over and over again. "This is for all the shit you've put him through! I hope you're goddamn balls fall off! I hope your neck breaks…I hope you fucking die!!" Trowa shouted, before running out of the house. He ran home, through the woods and across the wet pavement until he was finally home. He ran into the elevator and dropped to the floor. /He had to be taught a lesson, Gods please forgive me./ Slowly, he walked to his apartment and opened the door quietly.

There were no lights on, meaning everyone was asleep. He quickly slid his coat and boots off, then layed in bed next to Quatre. /It's okay now angel. He knows not to bother you now. He won't dare touch you ever again./ And he fell asleep quickly, holding his angels hand.

The next morning he awoke to Quatre poking his nose. "Morning! Come on Tro get up." Quatre said, continuing to poke Trowa's nose. "Okay..I'm up." Trowa mumbled, crawling out of bed into the living room. Catherine was gone for work already and Quatre flopped onto the couch. "Look it's still raining. What a crappy weakend." Quatre said, flipping on the news. Trowa sat down in the good ol' recliner and sighed. "In other news, millionaire Niice Winner was attacked in his home early this morning at around one fifteen. Sources say that an intruder entered his house and then attacked the satellite engineering president. Police are still looking for the suspect."  
  
Quatre's aqua eyes widened. "Oh Allah…who did this?" he whispered. Trowa was confused. "Quatre, it doesn't matter who did it. What matters is he got what he deserves and he probably deserves a whole lot more than a beating. Stop trying to convince yourself that he cares about you." He said, his forest eyes glistening. Quatre looked down at his socks. "I just…pretend sometimes…that he does love me and that he never did any thing." He whispered. Trowa took his hand and said, "But angel, I love you. He doesn't." Quatre smiled and nodded.

/I know I shouldn't feel bad for him but…why do I?/ Trowa squirmed in his chair as Quatre continued to look nervous. "Come on Quatre, why don't we do something?" he said. "Like what?" the Arabian replied. Trowa got up from the recliner and said, "I don't know, we could…bake something?" Quatre smiled and stiffled a giggle. "You would look mighty cute in an apron." He admitted, following Trowa into the kitchen. "How about some cookies?" Quatre suggested. "What kind? Oatmeal, peanut butter, chocolate chip…" Trowa said, listing the assortments on his fingers.

"Peanut butter!" Quatre said, smiling brightly. Trowa nodded and they went to work. When the cookies were finally in the over, they were covered in flour and peanut butter. "Trowa…how can we be so dirty?" Quatre asked, wiping some p.b. off Trowa's cheek. "I don't know Quatre. You've never made cookies before…and I'm no expert. We can simply say we're still learning." Trowa replied, as they started to clean each other off.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Wufei awoke to grey skies. The rain was still coming down and the mood was dreary. However, Duo was still laying next to him, one hand draped over his stomach, the other behind his head. Wufei couldn't help but smile as the boy beside him slept. He just looked so cute in his tee-shirt and boxers. He slowly climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "Morning Fei…" a groggy voice called out. Wufei walked back to his room, toothbrush working to get those teeth nice and gleamy. 

"Mooin' Fuo." He said, his voice muffled. Duo giggled and rolled out of bed onto the floor. "It's still raining huh. That sucks." He said, looking out the window. "What do you do on rainy days Duo?" Wufei asked as he washed his mouth out with water. Duo grabbed his own tooth brush and followed Wufei's voice into the bathroom. "I don't know, go to the movies…hang out at the mall…'jock' stuff." Duo replied with a grin. "Is that what you want to do? Hang out at the mall?" Wufei asked as Duo began to brush his teeth. Duo shrugged.

A short while later they were dressed and ready to go. "Isn't it dangerous to go out on a moter cycle in the rain?" Wufei asked. Duo shrugged and said, "Not really. But you have to hold an umbrella okay?" Wufei nodded and they went out and climbed onto Duo's bike. "Hang on tighy." Duo said. Wufei slid his arm around Duo's chest and smiled. They drove off towards the mall. "Won't those guys from the base ball team be there?" Wufei asked. "Maybe. It doesn't matter though. They won't start trouble." Duo said as he parked in the mall garage.

They walked inside, hand and hand. "So where do you hang out?" Wufei asked. Duo shrugged again and said, "The food court…where ever." Wufei rolled his eyes and they reached the food court. "People keep staring Duo. Have they no manners?" Wufei asked as they sat at a table. Duo crossed his arms and said, "It's something they don't see everyday. Let them stare. I'm used to it by now." Wufei smiled and gazed into Duo's pretty violet eyes. His thoughts were interrupted by a light punch on the shoulder. Wufei looked up at the too farmiliar face of a guy on the base ball team.

"Look who it is. Freak one and the newest edition to the freak family, Freak two." he sneered. Wufei could hear Duo growl. "What's the matter pretty boy? We ain't good enough for ya?" the boy asked, turning to Duo. "No, sorry. You guys are scum and I don't hang out with scum." Duo spat. The boy growled and grabbed Duo by the shirt and pulled him out of his chair. "What'd you say Maxwell? You wanna get fucked up?" he growled angrly. Wufei had a look of fear and horror on his face as more members of the team came up behind them.

"Let me go." Duo said, a slight quiver in his voice. "Hey! Hold it!" A voice called. Two security guards ran down and pulled the boys away from Duo. "How many times do we have to tell you guys to stop causing trouble?" one of them asked. Wufei stood up and pulled Duo's arm. "Come on Duo." He whispered. They hurried back outside, away from any possible danger. "I'll tell coach what they're doing on Monday. It'll stop once they're put on probation." Duo assured.

@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~

Hotaru

[1] Shoes sqeak if they're wet, so he had to dry 'em!

[2] I've been playing too much DOA2!


	10. Default Chapter Title

The High School Years 10/?

By: Hotaru

Before I begin this chapter, I'd like to dedicate this fic to my fish, Fin Fishie Custom. He had three tails and was really cute. But today, just a few minutes ago, he died. He was injured and unfortunatly we found out too late. So, please everyone pray to Undine to guide his journey into heaven safely. :starts to cry, seriously: I'm gonna miss him…good bye Fin Fishie…may you rest in peace.

Warnings: language, yaoi, maybe lemon, depends on how I feel.

Archive: what ever. 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

By the time Quatre and Trowa were free of any remnants of their baking, the cookies were done. "Mm, they smell so yummy." Quatre said as Trowa pulled the baking tray out of the oven. [Author Intrusion: I'm sorry, I cannot write. I'm just too sad. I'll write more later.] 

Trowa set the cookies down on a cooling tray and pushed Quatre's greedy hands away. "Unless you want to burn your tongue, you're going to have to wait." He said. Quatre flopped onto the couch disappointed. He flicked the t.v. on to the news. "We told you earlier about the alleged beating of millionaire satellite engineer Niice Winner. We have more on this story. Police now have a suspect in custody. The police chief had this to say, 'We believe that this woman was a former maid in the Winner Mansion. Sources say she was fired and swore revenge.' More when we return." Trowa couldn't help but feel quilty. He was the one who beat Niice but he damn well deserved it.

Besides, Quatre needed him more than anyone else. "Can we have them yet?" Quatre begged. Trowa smiled and nodded. Like a little child on Christmas, [or Hannuka or Kwanzaa] Quatre ran into the kitchen, grabbed the tray and brought it back to the living room. He grabbed a still-warm peanut butter cookie and bit into it. "Mmm…." He moaned, finishing the rest of the cookies. Trowa smiled and right there and then made a promise to himself. He would never be caught, he would never be the suspect, he would stay by Quatre's side forever.

"Trowa…what do you usually do on rainy days?" Quatre asked. Trowa shrugged and thought. "Maybe see a movie, catch up on homework…look for you." He said with a devlilish grin. Quatre smiled, jumped off the couch and ran into Trowa's bedroom. Trowa followed quickly behind and flopped onto the bed, tickling the young Arabian until tears rolled from his eyes. "O-O-Okay! I give up!" Quatre screamed, falling backwards off the bed. Trowa smiled and pulled him from the floor. "You're ticklish too Trowa…I know you have one spot that'll make you crazy and I'm gonna find where it is!" Quatre stated, going after Trowa. 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Duo and Wufei rode back to Wufei's house. "I'm sorry Fei. We'll find something else to do." Duo said sadly. "Why don't we get breakfast?" Wufei suggested, hearing his grumbling stomach. Duo grinned and nodded. They found a small diner and ordered the breakfast special. "So tell me all about yourself Wufei." Duo said, resting his chin in his hands. Wufei blushed slightly. "All right. You haven't met my parents but they're straight from China, and very traditional. I guess you can say I am too but not as much as they are. Every night Chen..he told me once that it is informal to call him 'father', he trains me in everything he knows."

"I get hurt a lot but that's because I am still too weak. My mother, Lan-Hui is very strict when it comes to school work. She's the one who makes sure my homework and studying is always done before dinner. She doesn't mind how Chen is always in the dojo either meditating or training but she doesn't want me to turn into him when I grow old." Duo's violet eyes sparkled and he barely noticed that their food had arrived. "Chen trains me because he says it is a skill that I will one day need. Plus, it is for Meiran." Duo's eyebrows nitted together as Wufei paused to eat some of his food. "You never did tell me about her Fei—but you don't have to." Duo said, beginning to eat as well.

Wufei shook his head and sighed. "Meiran was my sister…twin sister. She was Chen's prized pupil, he always took her to competitions and stuff, but he doesn't really believe in competing in self defense. It is like saying 'I'll get my ass beat slower than you!' but Mei-Mei wanted to do it so Chen obliged. And-And…she went to a competition one day…and never came back." Duo's face softened and he reached out to take Wufei's small hand in his own. "I'm so sorry Wufei. You must miss her very much." He said quietly. 

"I'm not sure if mom ever forgave Chen for 'killing' her only daughter but they seem to get along in front of me." Wufei said. Duo gulped down some orange juice and sighed. "Well Fei…I'm sure he didn't mean to do anything wrong. But don't let me try to convince you he did..or didn't. Hell, I don't know! Can we go home now?" he said desperatly. Wufei smiled and glanced down at his plate which was still full of food. "Oh..go ahead. Sorry." Duo said with a sheepish smile.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Quatre lay in Trowa's arms, exausted from their love making. "I told you you had a ticklish spot." He whispered against Trowa's chest. It felt unique as Trowa spoke. "Yes you did angel. Who knew it'd be there." He said. Quatre giggled and closed his eyes. "I never did thank you Trowa…you saved my life you know." He said quietly. Trowa wrinklied his brow. "I just helped you stand up for yourself Q. You saved yourself in reality by running away." He said, gently stroking his lovers hair.

"If you never had helped me nothing would have been achieved. Like the last time I tried to run away, I was punished. It would be the same thing this time if you hadn't helped me." Quatre said, tightening his grip around Trowa's waist. "So, it's like with the cookies. If I hadn't helped you, you wouldn't have any cookies." Trowa said slowly. Quatre nodded and kissed Trowa on the cheek quickly before hopping out of bed. "Where are you going?" Trowa asked as Quatre pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants. [1]

Quatre grinned and said, "I'm gonna get some cookies!" Trowa shook his head and crawled out of bed. He managed to find his boxers strewn over a lamp. He pulled them on and proceded to follow Quatre. "Even though your father isn't around it still doesn't mean you can over dose on sweets and candy." He said, leaning against the wall. Quatre hesitated for a moment, then replaced a few cookies. "You have to set me straight Trowa. Be my authority." He said, plopping next to Trowa on the couch. 

Much like a cat, Quatre curled up next to Trowa and quietly ate his precious cookies. "Tro-Tro?" Quatre whispered cutely [2]. "Yes angel?" Trowa replied, turning his gaze from the window to Quatre's aquamarine eyes. "Um….does Cathy know..erm..about us?" Trowa laughed and nuzzled his head in Quatre's golden hair. "Yes she does and don't worry. She's okay with it—as long as we're quiet." He whispered into his lovers ear. Eventually they turned the news on. [3] Of course, the story about Niice Winner was the only thing everyone was talking about.

"I have a question for you angel. Did you ever try to fight back?" Trowa asked suddenly. Quatre shook his head and buried his face into Trowa's lap. "I couldn't—I didn't think I could stand up to him. I mean he is a lot bigger than I am." He replied. Trowa nodded and sighed. "I know this will take a while to get used to Quatre but please don't be afraid of me. Or Cathy." He said gently. "I'm not afraid." Quatre said defensivly. Trowa smiled and looked his lover in the eyes. "I can tell by your actions that you are. But angel, I promise I will take care of you, no matter what. Okay?" Quatre nodded and kissed Trowa deeply.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Wufei had finshed his meal and he and Duo had driven home in the pouring rain. "Here, give me your clothes. I'll put them in the dryer." Wufei said, extending his arm. Duo blushed slightly but once he was stripped of the wet clothes, he had felt better. Wufei tossed him a towel, for he was only in his silky black boxers. "Hey Fei, what's that say up there?" Duo asked, pointing to something written in black paint on the white wall. "It's a poem by Tao Te Ching. :ahem: 'Those who know do not talk, those who talk do not know. Keep your mouth closed. Guard your senses. Temper your sharpness. Simplify your problems. Mask your brightness. Be at one with the dust of the Earth. This is primal union. He who has achieved this state is unconcerned with friends and enemies, with good and harm, with honor and disgrace. This, therefore is the highest state of man.'"

Duo knitted his eyebrows together. "And why is that written on your wall?" he questioned. Wufei shook his head and smiled slightly. "Chen wanted me to read that poem every day and to obey it. He said it is important." He replied, sitting on the floor next to his bed. Duo stood staring at the wall for a second before joined Wufei on the floor. "So, he thinks tht if you simlify your problems and all that that you'll be in the 'highest state of man'?" he asked. Wufei nodded.

"I don't know—you can't get much better than you are right now." Duo remarked, gazing into Wufei's obsidian eyes. Wufei blushed slightly and said, "Don't flatter me Duo, I am not perfect." Duo's hand rose up and cupped the side of Wufei's face. "Yes you are." He whispered, before pressing his li[s against Wufe's, kissing passionatly. A small moan escaped Wufei's lips as Duo's hands reached under his shirt and began stroking his back. He put his mouth next to Wufei's earlobe and lapped at it, nipping gently. Wufei pulled Duo's body closer to his own and succumed to his raging hormones.

Duo gasped as Wufei pulled his own shirt off and resumed kissing. They managed to stand up and get onto the bed. Duo smiled longingly at Wufei before moving his hands down to the top of his pants. "Say the words and I'll stop." He said. A nod from Wufei was all he needed to pull his pants off gently. Duo pulled Wufei's body tighly against his own and moaned in delight as their members pushed against each other. Waves of pleasure crashed upon them both. "Mm…oh gods Duo…take me!" Wufei pleaded, pulling away from the crushing kiss they had shared. Duo grinned and said, "You sure baby?" Wufei nodded and shivered as Duo removed both of their boxers'.

Wufei rolled onto his back and Duo gently slid inside. "Shh…don't scream baby—it's okay." Duo soothed, wrapping his arms around Wufei's upped body. Slowly, they began to rock back and forth, moving faster and faster with each thrust. "Oh Gods….oh Gods…" Wufei moaned and he finally screamed out his lovers name when he finally reached the peak of his pleasure.

@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@

Hotaru

Ugh that sucked major…dogs. I hope you liked it anyway!

[1] I don't know but there's something really…hot about the Gundam pilots in sweat pants…

[2] Is that even a word?

[3] Maybe it's just me, but I turn the news on when there isn't anything good on. *shrugs*


	11. Default Chapter Title

The Highschool Years 11/?

By: Hotaru

Warnings: yaoi and language and stuff

Archive: sure!

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Quatre sighed and stretched his arms out. "So what can we do today love?" he asked. Trowa shrugged and looked outside. The rain had finally stopped. "We could go outside or to the movies or something." He suggested. Quatre's eyes widened. "I've never been to the movies before!" he exclaimed, obviously showing that that was what he wanted to do. "Maybe we can get you some new 'lounging' clothes too." Trowa suggested, pulling Quatre to his room.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with the clothes I have now?" Quatre asked. Trowa sighed an exasperated sigh and pulled a pair of khakis and an emerald colored sweater. "You only have dress clothes, no party clothes." He said, pulling off an old tee shirt and pulling on the sweater. Quatre giggled and replied, "I hardly think a sweater and khakis can be considered party clothes." Trowa sighed and searched his closet. "I don't wear party clothes to the movies silly. These are casual clothes. These," he said, pulling out a bright orange long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans with hundreds of rips in them out of the closet, "Are party clothes."

Quatre's eyes widened again. "Come on—we can party later. You can wear your own clothes to the movies." Trowa said. Quatre nodded and pulled out his usual dress outfit. Once they were finally ready, they walked together to a garage where Trowa kept his motercycle. "I didn't know you have a bike!" Quatre exclaimed. Trowa smirked and climbed on. "No one does except me and Cathy. I'm not supposed to be driving yet but..who doesn't break the rules ne?" Quatre grinned and climbed on the bike behind Trowa and wrapped his arms around him."Hold on tight." Trowa warned as he revved up. "Okay." Quatre replied, as Trowa sped away.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Duo sat on the couch in an old pair of sweat pants watching Wufei fold a paper crane [1]. "Do you want me to show you again?" Wufei asked, placing the crane next to five others he had made in attempt to teach Duo. "Um…why don't you just help me?" Duo suggested as his fingers clumsily folded the paper. Wufei sat next to Duo, helping him with difficult folds. "No, like this." He murmurd, tucking in the two sides. "Oh…I see." Duo exclaimed. He evenually made a crane that didn't look like it was hit by a truck. "It takes practice Duo. You'll be able to make them in your sleep soon." Wufei said, stretching his legs out.

"What do you want to do Wu-babe?" Duo asked, grinning to one of the many pet names he had given Wufei. "I don't know. I think we should go talk to that baseball coach of yours to try to get you back on the team." Wufei suggested. Duo hopped up from the couch and followed Wufei to 'their' bedroom. "I'm really glad you invited me over Wufei. It's a helluvalot better than sitting alone at home." Duo said, as he pulled on fresh clothes. Wufei smiled. "I enjoy having you Duo. If you were not here I'd probably be studying or something." He said, getting dressed as well.

Duo grinned and made sure his hair was okay in the mirror. "It's a change for us both I guess." He said, offering his arm to Wufei. "Yes. A nice change." Wufei said, linking his arm with Duo. Together they drove off towards school

@~+@~+@~+@~+@

Heero sat under the shade of a tree, reading a new book. So what if it was a Saturday and he was at_school_reading a book? It's what he wanted to do. Heero looked up at the sound of a twig breaking. Those same guys from the baseball team stood in front of him. "Hey there, nerd. Good book?" One of them said, kicking the book from Heero's hands. Heero pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and stood up. "Give it to me." He said. The boy before him raised an eye brow. Heero smirked and said, "You know how to play fetch don't you, you dog? Now give me my book." [2]

A few team members snickered. The boy, whom we will call ass hole #1, was taken back for a moment. He then pulled his arm back and punched at Heero. Heero smirked and caught ass hole #1's fist and twisted his arm. "I used to be afraid of you." He snorted. He pulled ass hole #1 to where his book lay and threw him to the floor. "Pick it up now." He ordered. Ass hole #1 picked up the book, then swung his hand around and cracked Heero in the jaw. Heero fell to the floor and held his hand to his cheek. "Shit." He whispered. 

Ass hole #1 held the book in his hands and said, "You want your book back prissy boy? Go fetch!" he threw the book way out onto the baseball field. Heero's prussian eyes flared. He had had enough. He charged at Ass hole #1, hitting as hard as he could. A few team members roared with laughter, and a few more tried to break up the fight. "How do you like this you little shit!? Next time you come after me I'm gonna break your balls and shove them down your goddamn throat!!" Heero shouted, thrusting his knee into Ass hole #1's stomach, sending him keeling over onto the floor.

The other team members carried him away. Heero smirked and flopped on the floor. He lifted his fingers to his mouth. /Blood. Hn./ He sighed and looked up. A girl with long dirty blond hair was standing before him holding out her hand. "Would you like me to help you up?" she asked with a smile. Heero could barely see her face, as per his glasses being knocked off in the fight, but he took her hand and stood up. "I hope they didn't hurt you. Those boys are really awful." The girl said, walking over to a water fountain. She held her handkerchief under the water and pressed it against Heero's cheek.

"They got what they deserved..ow." Heero said, wincing as the girl touched his bruised skin. "I don't doubt that at all. By the way, my name is Relena. And you are?" she said. Heero was taken aback. /Relena…as in Peacecraft? Her brother is the principal of the school!/ "…My name's Heero Yuy." Heero said, offering the girl his hand. She smiled and shook it gently. 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Quatre gripped Trowa's waist tighter as they sped towards the movies. "Is there anything in particular you wanted to see?" Quatre half yelled to Trowa. "Not really. There's a horror flick that looked sort of interesting." Trowa replied. They pulled into the parking lot and headed inside. "I've never seen a horror movie before. My dad thought they'd give me ideas." Quatre said quietly. Trowa smiled and walked up to the ticked window. "Two for Dead of Alive please." [3] he said, sliding some money under the ticket window. 

They took their tickets and headed into a jam-packed theatre. "I hope we can find seats together." Quatre whispered as they walked down the aisle. "Look, there's some." Trowa said, pointing to the end of a row. He quickly pulled off his jacket and threw it across and onto the seats. He receieved a few stares but he dismissed them. "Are you allowed to do that?" Quatre asked. Trowa grinned as they sat down in their seats. "Probably not but it got us seats ne?" he said. The movie began and much like all horror movies, there was a girl in the shower.

"This is boring." Quatre said. Trowa smiled and whispered back, "What if it were me in that shower?" Quatre giggled and said, "Then I'd have to run in and save you. Even though I never saw a horror movie, I know exactly what's going to happen. This girl gets killed in the shower, then her parents come home and are like, 'Oh my, our perfect body, straight A student daughter was murdered! And she was captain of the cheerleading squad!' so the cops immediately go to her perfect star of the baseball team boy friend and suspect him, he was innocent, turns out it was the sister." Trowa stiffled his laughter.

"Quatre, I bet you that's exactly what's going to happen." He whispered. And that's what happened. Except the boy friend wasn't the captain of the baseball team, he was captain of the basket ball team and the girl was captain of the dance troupe, not the cheer leading squad. Quatre shook his head as they headed to the bike. "I hope I didn't ruin the movie for you." He said solemnly. Trowa smiled and replied, "Don't worry about it angel, I didn't mind. I liked you just being there with me." Quatre smiled and blushed. He climbed on the bike and wrapped his arms around Trowa's thin waist again.

"I liked being with you too. How about we go home?" he said, resting his head on his lovers back. Trowa nodded and drove home. /I hope Quatre doesn't get bored of me. There's not much we can do at home…maybe we can invite people over for a few drinks./ Trowa pondered what to do as he drove home. /I don't want to drag Trowa down. I bet he did exciting things before I came./ Quatre thought sadly as Trowa parked in the garage. "Q…how about we invite some people over?" Trowa suggested. Quatre smiled and nodded. /This will be fun!/

@~+@~+@~+@~+@~+@~+@

Hotaru

Gods this took forever!!! I'm sorry everyone. T_T I've been busy making paper cranes all weekend!! I've got 27 so far…only….973 to go before I get my wish right Azie? Considering I don't give any away, which I probably will…aye ya!!

[1] hehehe, I'm obsessed with making paper cranes. There's a bunch on my Christmas tree! 

[2] that's it Heero! Show 'em who's boss! 

[3] I couldn't think of a name so I chose a video game name! Eh, I'm so lazy!


	12. Default Chapter Title

The Highschool Years 12/?

By: Hotaru

Warnings: the usual, language and stuff

Archive: if you want

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Duo parked his bike behind the school and chained to to a fence. "Ready?" Wufei asked. Duo nodded and they headed inside together. "I never thought I'd be at school on a Saturday." Duo said as they walked down the halls. Wufei smirked and stopped at the coachs' office door. "Okay, here goes nothing." Duo said, reaching up and knocking on the door. "Come in."a voice inside said. Duo pushed open the door and he and Wufei walked inside. The coach looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Maxwell. How can I help you?" the man said. "I want to be allowed back on the team." Duo said flatly. The man before him chuckled and folded his hands. "I'm afraid it is too late for that now." He said. Wufei frowned at this mans lack of sympathy. "You know the rules Maxwell. You get in a fight, you're off the team and on probation until the term is over." Duo slammed his hands down on the table. "But this term just started! It isn't fair!" he said angrily. The coach stood and and looked Duo in the eye. "Life isn't fair Duo. You knew the consequences and you still fought!" he replied bitterly.

"It isn't his fault!" Wufei shouted. The coach looked over and sneered, "And who are you?" Wufei took a breath and replied, "It's my fault Duo got into that fight. The other guys on the team threatened me. They said to meet them outside to settle a dispute. I defended my friend who they were harassing. Maybe you should take that into consideration. They were asking for it." The coach crossed his arms. "The point is Duo attacked another student. The school rules—" he began before Duo grabbed a trophy and threw it against the wall. "The school rules are bull shit!!" he shouted before storming out of the room.

Wufei glared at the coach before following Duo. "Where are you going now?" Wufei asked as Duo continued to storm around. "I don't know—I don't goddamn know! Shit..this is bull shit.." he muttered, kicking open the doors that led outside. [1] "Please calm down Duo." Wufei pleaded as Duo headed to the baseball field. "Oh I'm plenty calm Fei-doll." Duo said. He stopped at the fence and watched as the team practiced. "Duo…if you really wanted to be on the team so badly why didn't you let me fight them?" Wufei asked. "I-I didn't want you to get hurt." Duo replied.

"I would have been fine and you would have been on the team. Do you really care that much about me?" Wufei asked. Duo turned to him and smiled softly. "Of course I do baby. I'd rather have you that be on this stupid team." He said, pulling Wufei into a hug. "I love you Duo." Wufei whispered. "I love you too Fei." Duo replied, kissing Wufei's silky raven hair. "Well well…what's this all about Maxwell?" a voice sneered. Duo released Wufei and turned to a couple team members. "Fuck off."

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Quatre perched on the arm of the couch and watched as Trowa made some calls. "Is there anyone you want to invite?" Trowa asked when he had made the final call. Quatre thought for a minute then shook his head. "What do we do to prepare?" he asked giddily. Trowa smiled and said, "We get snack food out and lock away and vauables." Quatre frowned and said, "Why invite people you don't trust?" Trowa smiled and shook his head. "Oh my sweet, innocent, beautful little angel. Don't you worry about that. Just make sure you stay with me okay?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around his koi's body.

"Okay love." Quatre replied. They made sure everything was locked away safely before they let any one in. "Okay, ready?" Trowa asked. Quatre nodded. They opened the door and people piled inside. "Hey Tro how's it going?" "Hey Tro—who's that cutie over there?" Quatre blushed as Trowa's 'cool' friends dispersed around the house. "Trowa!" Quatre called, grabbing Trowa's arm and pulling him into their bedroom. "What?" Trowa asked. "What am I gonna wear?" Quatre asked, letting his 'proper talk' slip away for the evening.

Trowa pulled out a black fish-net shirt and handed it to Quatre. He grabbed a pair of leather pants and some boots and threw them on the bed. "Put those on okay?" He said with a reassuring smile. Quatre shrugged and stripped out of his old clothes and into the new. Trowa searched his closet and managed to find a pair of jeans with thousands of holes and a *tight* green turtleneck. They proceded back outside only to find that more guests had arrived. Quatre managed to sqeeze his way over to the couch while Trowa went to put out a small fire that was burning in the kitchen. Quatre sat next to a girl in a very low cut tank top and a mini skirt with a slit up the side.

"Hey—are you one of Trowa's friends?" Quatre asked over the loud music. The girl turned and eyed Quatre up and down. "Yea. My name's Candy. Want a drag?" she said, handing him a joint. /Should I…probably not. I heard it can make you tipsy…but no one's looking./ Quatre reached out and grabbed the joint. He took a glance at 'Candy' then inhaled. Candy grinned and took it back. "Excuse me." Quatre said, staning up and running to the bath room. He closed the door and coughed and attempted to get some fresh air. /Ugh…gods that was gross../ he thought bitterly.

He returned to the party and looked around for Trowa. He was with those pot heads from before. "Hey Quat, come here." He said, reaching for Quatre's hand, then pulling him onto his lap. "Guys this is Quatre." Trowa said, making it clear the Quatre was his. A few people nodded their heads. Candy, who was gradually trying to seduce Trowa backed down. "So how'd you two meet?" she asked, taking another drag. "At a party." Quatre replied, flashing Trowa a I-made-my-first-lie grin. "Here have shot." A guy with about a hundred piercings said handing Trowa and Quatre two shot glasses.

Trowa tilted his head back and gulped the drink down. Quatre did the same but he hit Trowa's head with his own. He and Trowa laughed giddly for nealy ten minutes. /This is what father was protecting me from. Man he'd twist his balls if he saw me right now./ Quatre thought with a grin.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Wufei stepped in front of Duo, but had to look up to look the guys in the eye cause he was too short. "Do me a favor, come back when you have to balls to fight me alone." He said. Duo snorted in attempt not to laugh. /Fei seems too short to be able to threaten anyone seriously…but I love him!/ The b.ball team guys laughed and one tilted his head and said, "Speaking of balls, have yours come in yet _baby_?" Wufei held his hand out, palm forward and struck the guy in front of him. He keeled over, clutching his stomach. The other members attempted to tackle Wufei, but he jumped out of the way and knocked the wind out of them both.

Duo grinned and glomped Wufei. "Aw Fei-baby you're the best!" he exclaimed, not caring if anyone saw him. He loved Wufei and that's all that matters. 

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

When the last party guests were gone, Quatre collapsed into Trowa's arms and said, "I don't know about you—but can we never have a party like that again?" Trowa chuckled and kissed the top of Quatre's head. "Anything for you angel." Quatre sighed as he and Trowa began to clean up. Catherine would be returning home in an hour and would have a fit if she found the house a mess. When they were finally done and changed into normal clothes, they collapsed exausted on the couch. "Ah gods that was horrible. There were stains all over the carpet!" Quatre said. 

"That's why we can't have party's. It's too messy." Trowa replied. He didn't mind the loud music and creepy guests as much as the mess he had to clean up afterward. "Well, that's one thing my father may have done right. But still—now that I've experienced a real party with drugs and alcohol…I never want to have one. I guess you live and you learn right?" Quatre mused, resing his head on Trowa's chest. He nodded and smiled. "You're right angel. I didn't know they would bring any drugs though. I'm sorry if..erm…did you try anything?" he asked. Quatre nodded. 

"But you learned from your mistake right?" Trowa asked, peeking past his hair to glare down at his lover. Quatre nodded and promised, "I'll never do drugs as long as I have the power not to." Trowa smiled and held Quatre closer. /I will never let my angel go./

@+~@+~@+~@+~@+~@

Duo and Wufei sat on a bench outside of school. "That was awful cute of you Fei. You're so brave." Duo said, resting his head against Wufei's shoulder. "I have to protect those I love." Wufei replied. "Hey Wufei. What are you doing here?" A voice asked. Wufei and Duo turned to see Heero and a blond haired girl standing behind them. "We came to see if Duo could get his position back on the team. The coach wouldn't let him though." Wufei said sadly. Heero sat down beside them. "That really bites. It isn't his fault at all. It's mine really." He said glumly. 

Duo shook his head and said, "Forget about it man. Those guys are a bunch of jerks. I don't want to be a part of their stupid team anyway." The girl leaned forward and asked, "Are you sure about that?" Duo quirked [2] an eye brow. "My brother is the vice principal of the school and if you really wanted to be back on the team—I could probably arrange it." She said with a suggestive smile. Wufei was shocked at this girls display of generosity, but was even more surprised when Duo shook his head. "Nah. Like I said, I don't want to be with those as—I mean jerks anymore. But thanks anyway." He said, wrapping his arm around Wufei's shoulder.

"But you were so angry before…" Wufei said, not understanding Duo's actions at all. "Listen…I like playing ball a whole lot but it's not gonna get me a good job or anything. I have to start doing homework and studying and stuff if I want to be something. I'm making a bet right here and now—those other guys are gonna become fast food workers and I'm gonna be a famous chef or something!" Duo said. Wufei smirked and said, "I'll take you up on that bet. People can change though so I'll put ten bucks for both." Heero smirked and said, "I think they'll be fast food workers the second they graduate—If they ever do." 

  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

Hotaru

Ah, alas, the last chapter will be coming next. It is time for my HS fic to be winding down. Please..i don't want tears to be shed…not yet at least! ^_~

[1] I've actually done something similar to this. Stupid dick-head of security wouldn't let me into school on the last day before break cause I had gifts for teachers, so I cursed at him and snuck into school. Bad Hotaru!

[2] Is 'quirked' even a word? ~_~


	13. Default Chapter Title

The Highschool Years 13/13

By: Hotaru

Warnings: yaoi, language, maybe some tears?

Archive: I think you'd wanna start from the beginning..eh.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

The weekend finally drew to a close and it was time for Duo to return home. "I don't want to leave Wufei. But I'll come over every day and whenever I can okay? I'm sure your parents will approve me one day. And hell, maybe Chen can train me to use those katana's of yours." Duo said sadly as he stood outside Wufei's door. "Sure. He'd love to train and abuse you! Here, take this. It's something you can live by." Wufei replied, handing Duo a slip of paper. He opened it and read it aloud. 

"'Without going outside, you may know the whole world. Without looking through the window, you may see the ways of heaven. The farther you go, the less you know. Thus, the sage knows without traveling; he sees without looking; he works without doing. Tao Te Ching.'Thanks Fei. I'll see ya around." Wufei waved goodbye to his friend sadly. He never wanted him to go. But they would always be together in spirit and in heart.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ 

Quatre snuggled up against Trowa's warm body and sighed. "Are you enjoying your life with me so far angel?" Trowa asked as he stroked Quatre's back softly. "Mm…of course. Maybe now I will be able to really live." He replied. 

And so, it is time for this story to come to an end. Wufei found relief from his strict life stlyes, Duo realized the more important things in life, Heero finally stood up for himself, and got a girl too! Quatre finally was released from his fathers chains, and Trowa made a certain little angels life *very* fulfilling.

@~+

Hotaru


	14. The High School Years Epilogue

The Highschool Years Epilogue

The Highschool Years Epilogue

By: Hotaru

Warnings: same as all the others!

Archive: see above

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Mr. Maxwell, there is someone waiting for you in the lobby." A waitress said to the head chef, Duo Maxwell at a very classsy and elegant restaurant in downtown Tokyo. Duo wiped his hands on his apron and said, "Thanks a lot." He hurried out, since that night, like every other was very busy. He reached the lobby and looked around. No one was making their way over to him. "Hm. That'd odd." He said to himself. Suddenly, he was tackled to the floor. "What the hell's the big id—Fei!!!!!!!!" Duo began before he noticed his long-time lover and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "You're finally back!" he exclaimed, hugging Wufei tighter.

Wufei had to help his parents move to China and was staying with them until they settled in. "I'm sure glad to see ya Fei but did'ja have to tackle me?" Duo asked as Wufei pulled him onto his feet. "The first day we met, you said I could get back at you for tackling me. Remember?" Wufei said, peering over his silver wire glasses. Duo grinned and planted a kiss on his lovers lips. "Of course I do! Come on inside—the restaurant is done being renovated and looks great!" he said, taking Wufei's hand and pulling him inside. "Wow you're right." Wufei mused as he was led around the restaurant. 

Duo pulled him into the kitchen and said, "This is where I do all the cooking. They made it according to my individual needs. Fridge right next to the food processer, mixer blah blah." Duo said, moving in a clock wise direction around his cooking pad. Wufei smiled and walked over to the stove. "Duo…this crane and poem…" he began. Duo blushed and put his hand behind his head. "Yeah…I got awful lonely after you left. Once the renovations were done I put 'em both up. I've had them since you gave them to me years ago." He said softly. Wufei took Duo's hand and kissed it. "I've missed you so much. You know I wanted to stay here with you but they insisted—and they're getting old. But I'm finally with you once again." He whispered gently into his lovers ear.

@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

"This is Trowa Barton reporting live from Tokyo. Back to you in the news room." Trowa flicked off the t.v. and blushed nervously. "Aw Trowa. Why are you embarassed?" Quatre asked. "Hundreds of people all over Japan just saw that newscast. How did I look?" Trowa asked. Quatre nudged his koi gently and smiled. "You looked absolutly delectable." He said, nipping at his ear. "But angel, that's you. You think I look 'delectable' after just waking up." Trowa replied. Quatre smiled and nuzzled into Trowa's lap. "If you want honesty why not ask me?" Catherine asked, who had just walked in the door. "How would you be able to see it if you were in the car?" Quatre asked.

Catherine set a plate of cookies onto the table as a house warming present and said, "Well I was going home when I passed by the huge screen in the square and lo and behold did I see my brothers charming face. Gods Trowa, the ladies are going to be awfully sad when they hear you already love someone." Trowa shook his head and caressed Quatres cheek. "Although I do feel a little quilty reporting your fathers death Quatre, I'm glad it was someone you knew." Trowa said. Quatre sighed and closed his eyes. "It doesn't matter. I stopped caring about him years ago and I wouldn't care if it were a heartless demon just like him telling the world he was dead. I'm just glad he is." He said softly.

Trowa nodded and held his angel close. "I promise I won't let you be hurt ever Quatre. You're mine and I won't be able to live if something happens to you." He whispered in to his angels hair. "You've been protecting me so long Trowa and I'm fine. I'll continue to be fine as long as you're always right here by my side." Quatre whispered.

As fast as new days come and old days go, we can fall in love. Never let go of the angel who stays in your heart through the old days and the new.

Hotaru


End file.
